


Agnus Dei (Агнец Божий).

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama & Romance, Educational, F/M, First Time, Mysticism, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: Священник-монашка, преподаватель-ученица... сюжет избитый.Отец Кайло Рен является гордостью своего духовного наставника и верным последователем своего Ордена - но что будет, если на пути священника встанет искушение в виде юной послушницы Рей?"Контроль - всего лишь иллюзия. Но временами нам нужна иллюзия, чтобы обрести контроль."Однако... не всё так просто.И кстати - ничему не доверяйте. Иногда всё не то, чем кажется.





	1. 1.

***  
_… вспышки алого огня, всполохи голубого света, блеск молний, громовые раскаты, ревущее пламя и острая боль…_

В этот раз, как и все прошлые, просыпаться так же тяжело, не получается. Старый кошмар снова тащит назад, хватает щупальцами, тянет в свои сети, так что в явь приходится буквально продираться - протискиваться, словно сквозь игольное ушко или слишком плотный слой почвы, рваться на поверхность, ползти, как тому несчастному, что заживо похоронен в рыхлой земле. Ощущение неприятное, муторное – будто горькое лекарство на губах: как горячий, больной сон, что приходит во время лихорадки, сковывая разум топко-мутной дрёмой…

Бен медленно открывает глаза.  
Над его головой белый потолок с тёмным деревом перекрытий.  
_Бен…_  
Надо же, опять старые привычки.

Отец Рен медленно поднимается с кровати, садится на её край и трёт тыльной стороной руки глаза и переносицу, как будто так он может уничтожить остатки неприятного сновидения, которое повторяется последнее время слишком часто и преследует его… он не помнит сколько.  
Всегда.  
Что это такое, что этот сон означает - священнику неведомо. Возможно, последствия какого-то старого, давно забытого детского испуга. Он всё равно не вспомнит. Да и какая теперь разница - не на терапию же ему ходить. Хотя… мама, прознав про это, заставила б. Точнее попросила бы. А заставил отец.  
Ладно, всё это в прошлом. Осталось там же, где и Бен.

Отец Кайло Рен поднимается, идёт к окну своей комнаты и распахивает одну из створок, чтобы пустить внутрь свежий весенний воздух и первый солнечный свет.  
Ещё рано, только шесть утра, лучи ещё робкие, еле тёплые и совсем невесомые, но священник умиротворённо улыбается и медленно закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь их ласковым прикосновением. Из окна открывается великолепный вид на аббатство: главный собор с кружевами витражей, приютившаяся около его бока часовня, старинное здание семинарии, справа высоченная башня святой Марии с гордыми остриями четырёх шпилей, а в отдалении перекинутый через глубокий овраг мост, над которым витают последние клочья утреннего тумана. За мостом сочно-зелёное поле, на котором мирно пасутся барашки, дальше лес, с каждым днём покрывающийся всё более плотным слоем изумрудной листвы, а у подножия горы раскинувшийся город с даже отсюда видной иглой-пикой главной ратуши – старинный, степенный, важный, полный древностей и истории.  
Идиллия, да и только. И Кайло ни капли не жалеет, что променял прошлую… мирскую жизнь на всё это.  
Однако, он опоздает, если будет стоять здесь, как столб.  
Он быстро приводит себя в порядок, одевается согласно своему сану – во всё чёрное – и спешит по переплетению коридоров на утреннюю мессу, которую (впрочем, как и всегда) проводит настоятель Уокер. Чтение Библии, псалмов, молитва верных… сегодня без проповеди – не воскресный день – и час пролетает совсем быстро. В храме людей достаточно много: аббатство не маленькое - соседние семинаристы, да ещё и прихожане из города приезжают, но всё больше по выходным - вот тогда и справляют длинные торжественные службы. А сейчас…  
После заключительного missa est и последнего благословения настоятеля Кайло одним из первых покидает храм и торопливым шагом идёт в трапезную, но не потому, что ему это всё не интересно или он не уважает отца Уокера, а потому, что ему нужно как можно быстрее позавтракать и оказаться в здании семинарии - у него сегодня занятия. Отец Рен является одним из главных её преподавателей и ему нужно успеть, быть в классе первым. Подготовиться к приходу учеников.  
\- Ну что, мои падаваны, кто первым решится отвечать?  
Кайло позволяет себе эту шутку – знает же, что им нравится это прозвище. Да и ему, если признаться, тоже. Оно отдаёт чем-то… живым, ярким, забавным. А им напоминает о родителях, доме, старых друзьях, походах в кино... о настоящей жизни по ту сторону ворот аббатства. Эти мальчишки, почти дети, всё ещё привязаны к ней, да это и не мудрено – они ещё не закончили своё обучение, не дали свои обеты – у них всё впереди. Так почему бы их учителю не помочь им, не сделать их жизнь чуточку лучше, а процесс обучения интересней?..  
Лес рук, хор перебивающих друг друга голосов, уважительная тишина, стоит только отцу Рену поднять руку или многозначительно замолчать и снова галдёж ломающихся мальчишеских голосов, пытающихся ответить первым и заслужить похвалу любимого учителя.  
Кайло любит эти мгновения.  
Моменты, когда он обменивается со своими учениками словами, знаниями, мыслями, энергией… своей силой. Когда знает – в каждом из них день за днём он оставляет свой след-отпечаток, который не истлеет, не сотрется, а даст пищу чему-то другому - более глубокому и пламенному.

Классная комната…  
Сменяющие друг друга группы семинаристов…  
Обед по расписанию…  
Снова занятия…  
Поиск книг в библиотеке…  
Вечерняя молитва…  
Ужин…

Всё как всегда, как обычно – как любой, словно под копирку, день в этом месте. Но это то, что Кайло нравится – рутина, спокойствие, монотонность. Предсказуемость. За этим он сюда и пришёл – за гармонией разума, умиротворением духа.  
\- Отец Рен!  
Настоятель Уокер зовёт его и жестом указывает на собственный кабинет.  
\- Настоятель…  
\- Сколько раз тебя просил – просто Люк. Когда мы наедине можно опустить все глупые формальности, - указывает тот на кресло, а сам садится за стол напротив.  
\- Есть вопросы по моей работе или мы сегодня просто беседуем?  
Их вечерние философские разговоры после ужина и посиделки в библиотеке были приятны как для одного, так и для другого: отец Уокер (как он говаривал) таким образом «не давал себе заржаветь», а Кайло в их процессе получал новую пищу для ума и удовлетворял свой интеллектуальный голод – единственную можно сказать слабость, которая у него ещё оставалась.  
\- Нет, друг мой. У меня к тебе дело.  
\- Надеюсь, буду полезен, - Кайло и впрямь рад помочь своему духовному наставнику и учителю.  
\- Хочу попросить тебя взять на себя ещё немного учебных часов. Только в этот раз, - тот запинается, - у тебя будет не совсем обычная аудитория.  
Кайло невольно напрягается.  
\- Не понимаю…  
\- К нам в аббатство привезут группу послушниц, - говорит настоятель немного виновато-смущённо. - Так сложились обстоятельства – женский монастырь сейчас на восстановлении, а в ближайших приходах для девушек попросту нет места и условий, так что архиепископ попросил меня принять их. У нас места как раз достаточно. Жить, работать и учиться они будут здесь, в этой части аббатства. - Люк слегка улыбается. - Как ты сам понимаешь, поселить их в крыле для мальчиков я не могу. Так что придётся тебе немного потерпеть их присутствие и связанные с ним некие… неудобства.  
Немного…  
Кайло хорошо помнит, что послушание перед самим постригом в монашество длится полгода, а иногда и дольше, но ничего об этом не говорит. Зато его мысли словно читает отец Уокер:  
\- Возможно, если женский монастырь отремонтируют раньше, девушки съедут от нас быстрее.  
Тон Кайло абсолютно спокоен, даже равнодушен:  
\- Не думаю, что это меня как-то побеспокоит. Пусть будущие сёстры Господа остаются у нас столько, сколько потребуется.  
\- Прекрасно! – хлопает в ладоши Люк.  
\- Мне нужны только названия предметов, которые я буду им преподавать, чтобы найти нужные книги и составить план занятий.  
\- Всё пришлю тебе завтра.  
Кайло кивает. Поняв, что разговор на сегодня закончен, он встаёт с кресла и без лишних прощаний (эти формальности между ними были давно стёрты) направляется к выходу.  
\- Кайло!  
Отец Уокер окидывает напоследок мягко-доброжелательным взглядом замершую перед массивной дверью высокую фигуру молодого священника:  
\- Я знал, что могу доверять тебе.  
\- Конечно, учитель.  
С тихим скрипом и коротким щелчком замка отец Рен прикрывает за собой дверь.

***

_… огонь… свет… пламя… боль…_

_Да что б тебя!_

Кайло еле разлепляет веки и крепко, с усилием надавливает основанием ладоней на пульсирующие виски. Сегодня пробуждение оказывается особенно тяжёлым. И последствия сна не исчезают вместе с ним.

Приходится выпить обезболивающее, чтобы снять равномерно колотящийся ток крови в затылке. Но на лбу, на одном из висков так и остаётся напряжённая, пульсирующая линия вены, отсвечивающая голубоватым на светлой коже. Кайло предусмотрительно прикрывает её смоляными кудрями – ещё влажными после утреннего душа.

Он уже отвёл свои занятия и стоит в высоком переходе между основным крылом аббатства и зданием семинарии - стоит в своей излюбленной позе, широко расставив ноги и сложив за спиной руки – когда сквозь огромные просветы арок видит их: стайку девушек, входящую в главные ворота. Маленькую группу в жемчужно-сером с белоснежными платками, целомудренно прикрывающими волосы, что настороженно, озираясь и тихонько переговариваясь, останавливается во дворе.  
К ним уже спешит настоятель Уокер, так что, поприветствовав их наставницу, он взмахом руки гостеприимно указывает путь и идёт вперёд, в арку перехода, попутно о чём-то оживлённо переговариваясь с пожилой женщиной. Девушки выстраиваются по двое – очевидно приученные ранее к этому ритуалу – и серой змейкой двигаются за ними, смиренно опустив головы.  
Кайло безучастно наблюдает за ними сверху, как вдруг одна из них запинается, как будто что-то её толкнуло, замедляет шаг… а потом поднимает голову и смотрит наверх, прямо на возвышающуюся над ней статную фигуру в чёрном.  
Это длится лишь долю секунды, полшага, четверть вздоха… и снова ряд голов становится однообразным, белоснежно-серым.  
Кайло соврал бы, если бы сказал, что внутри у него ничего не ёкнуло, не трепыхнулось, но он мгновенно – ещё до того, как сам это понимает – берёт под контроль свои ощущения. Или скорее эмоции. Да, вот чем это является – автоматической реакцией на неожиданность, с которой другой человек посмотрел на него, застал в момент… не слабости, эту гниль обывателей отец Рен давно в себе изжил и вытравил.

Созерцания…

Девушки давно скрылись, а он ещё долго стоит на сквозняке, пока ветер треплет его длинные волосы и тёмные полы почти достающей каменных плит накидки.

***


	2. Chapter 2

***   
Он узнаёт её сразу же, как только входит в класс.  
Тихая, незаметная, она сидит на галёрке в гордом одиночестве. Остальные девушки пытаются быть первыми, сесть поближе, но в этом нет ничего непристойного или предосудительного: того, что могло бы нести в себе скверну, семя греха – они всего лишь стараются, хотят учиться.   
_Служить Господу_ как сами они говорят и, безусловно, в это верят.   
Иначе зачем им сюда приходить?   
Что может заставить молодую женщину отказаться от семьи, детей, любви, от всей той яркой и цветной жизни, что происходит за этими стенами и посвятить себя чему-то неосязаемому, призрачному, на самом деле бездоказательному – вере? Ведь она - всё, что дано этим пока ещё юным женщинам и больше ничего не будет. Лишь однообразные серые будни, работа, молитвы, новые послушания и снова молитвы. Так почему же они добровольно приносят эту жертву, проходят такие суровые испытания и всё ради чего - помощи больным, бездомным, юродивым и калекам? Чтобы жить, до самой смерти заточённой в стенах монастыря, наедине с Создателем?  
 _А зачем он выбрал этот путь_ … думает про себя отец Рен и незаметно улыбается.  
Он обводит глазами такие разные лица девушек, рассматривает пристально, внимательно, но так, чтобы не смутить. Пытается угадать – характеры, мысли; мотивы, что привели их сюда…Ухоженная красавица явно из обеспеченной семьи, смотрит прямо и уверенно – она знает себе цену; полненькая хохотунья с задорной улыбкой и забранными назад волосами; сухая девица с колючим холодным взглядом – явно из семьи верующих, держит себя с достоинством; конопатая простушка с побитой оспинками лицом, красотой которого родители не дорожили; девочка из многодетной семьи; бывшая наркоманка; недавно вышедшая из очередной депрессии; а эта явно со склонностью к самоистязанию…  
Их много, все они разные, но за годы своего служения Кайло насмотрелся всякого и теперь может определить - в основном все они делятся на два типа: вызов и смирение. Первые - те, кто поступает так в пику родителям, обстоятельствам, обществу, от внутреннего возмущения, скрытой злости на весь мир, но в итоге рано или поздно успокаиваются, хотят в свою прежнюю жизнь и покидают монастырь, а вот вторые… вторые останутся. Просто потому, что им идти больше некуда. Ибо позади столько боли, насилия и грязи, что они скорее умрут, чем вернутся назад.  
И только _эту_ девушку он пока понять не может.   
Слишком она далеко, оправдывает себя Кайло и в то же время злится – давненько ему не удавалось не почувствовать в человеке ничего, что могло бы дать ему наводку, отправную точку.  
Внешне она из этих, из смиренных, но взгляд…   
Нутро у Кайло отчего-то дёргается, но только на секунду – всего лишь импульс, краткое физическое возмущение, свойственное даже умершему. Он помнит тот её взгляд, который случайно поймал средь белой реки безликих голов служанок, и он отнюдь не был потухшим, как у всех таких девушек, не был безжизненным. Наоборот, в нём что-то таилось… жизнь, дерзость… скорее нет – пытливый ум. Любознательность, которую не всегда и не все служители церкви приветствовали.   
Впрочем – только не он.  
Но именно поэтому его ученики были первыми и проявляли себя в лоне церкви значительными успехами.  
А девочки…   
Кайло про себя медленно выдыхает. Девочки ничем не хуже мальчиков, а если направить их природную смекалку и хитрость в нужное русло – то и лучше. Только посмотрите на них, они и впрямь похожи на мальчишек – тот же запал, та же страсть в лучшем её проявлении, та же жажда знаний и желание отдавать их, нести свет, быть равными среди избранных.  
Это правда – они действительно избранные.   
Дети Бога.   
Агнцы на заклание.   
Но в тоже время эта жертва даёт им преимущество перед остальными смертными – неуязвимость духа, защиту свыше, покровительство Небесного Отца…

Кайло ловит на себе изучающий взгляд ухоженной красавицы и возвращает его назад прямым, совершенно открытым - здесь нечего искать, моя милая, этот колодец пуст и давно осушен.   
Внешняя красота не прельщает отца Рена в той же степени, что и возможность обладания золотом. От денег от отказался уж не упомнить сколько, ещё и добровольно, несмотря на настояния отца…

Кайло невольно хмурится, но тут же отмахивается от этого горького воспоминания, как от назойливой мухи, и начинает свой первый урок.

*** 

Лампа коротко мигает от перепада напряжения, но тут же восстанавливает свой свет.  
Завтра вставать рано, однако идти спать более, чем не хочется. Кайло, что сидит за своим письменным столом, смотрит в сторону кровати, как на пыточную, и с тяжёлым вздохом снова отводит взгляд. Если так пойдёт дальше, то ему и впрямь придётся пойти на терапию или что-то с этим сделать – за эти дни нормальный сон становится для него чем-то вроде редкости. Роскоши, которую его мозг не желает ему позволять.  
Отец Рен складывает в стопку проверенные тетради, поверх них учебники на завтра и откидывается на деревянную спинку высокого стула, массируя пальцами переносицу. В последнее время этот жест у него уже вошёл в привычку…   
Ладно, ещё не так поздно и он не настолько отчаялся, так что можно будет успеть немного почитать перед сном. Вот только читать нечего – в течение первой недели занятий он настолько загружен преподаванием, что даже не удосуживается ничего взять из библиотеки.   
Исправить это легко.   
Кайло берёт свечу – да, вот таким древним способом лучше всего пользоваться в старинной обители – и выходит в коридор, за пределы своей комнаты.   
Уже ночь, согласно распорядку дня все спят и нет причины их будить (они же не виноваты в его бессоннице), так что тихо, почти на цыпочках он спускается на первый этаж, в библиотеку. Подозрительно-странно, но дверь в неё приоткрыта (настоятель никогда бы не позволил такой небрежности), но ему некогда об этом задумываться, так что Кайло толкает её и шагает в тёмное чрево огромной, наполненный старыми свитками и пыльными книгами залы. Идёт вдоль её кажущихся бесконечными в этот глухой час стеллажей, без труда узнавая хронологию букв и перечень составленных группами авторов… и слышит незнакомый шорох. Короткий вдох-выдох, как никогда напоминающий в сложившейся обстановке о присутствии привидений.  
Кайло тушит свою свечу и видит вдалеке янтарный отблеск – определённо отражение пламени маленького огненного язычка на сводчатом потолке - и осторожно идёт в ту сторону. Когда же он заворачивает за угол и упирается в тупик около арки окна, перед его глазами предстаёт весьма интересная картина.  
Поджав под себя босые ноги, в безразмерной светлой рубашке (именно такой, какую во всех историях про привидения носят мятежные духи) и наброшенной сверху шерстяной кофте в огромном библиотечном кресле устроилась с книгой в руках та самая послушница. Она явно ничего не слышит, погружённая в чтение – глаза её мечутся по рядам строчек, пальцы свободной руки напряжённо прижимаются к губам и она явно волнуется, нервничает. Её лицо бледно, дыхание частое, а кончик ногтя указательного пальца зажат между зубами – она неосознанно грызёт его, будучи полностью захваченной чтением.  
Рядом на столике стоит зажжённая свеча и лежат ещё несколько книг, некоторые раскрытые – она явно начинала их, перелистывала и откладывала в сторону до тех пор, пока не нашла ту, что её действительно захватила.  
\- Спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь глупо, ибо это очевидно, - тихий голос Кайло звучит в гробовой тишине библиотеки, словно гром среди ясного неба.  
Девушка вздрагивает и резко вскидывает на него свои влажные от волнения и переживаемых ею в этот момент эмоций глаза. Застанная врасплох, она замирает испуганным зверьком.  
\- Ты знаешь, что в подобное время вам запрещено покидать свои комнаты?  
 _Она знает_ понимает он по её глазам, которые мгновенно преображаются, становятся режуще-острыми, почти вызывающими.  
\- Ты что, хочешь получить наказание?  
Это подстёгивает её, на упрямо сжатых губах вертится ответ, Кайло чувствует это по её мятущемуся взгляду, но молодая послушница снова молчит.  
\- Так ты скажешь что-нибудь в своё оправдание?  
\- А что сказать? – шелестит её голос в вязкой тишине притворно-покорно. - Хотите наказать – наказывайте. Я отпираться не стану.  
И тут Кайло осенят – это то, что ей хорошо знакомо, что она знает, к чему давно привыкла. Это – первая зацепка.   
И значит, нужно поступить наоборот.  
\- Хорошо, что признаёшь свою вину, но… - он делает эффектную паузу. - Я застал тебя за чтением, а не распитием церковного вина в нашем погребе. Тягу к знаниям я никогда не осуждал.  
В ней вспыхивает недоумение, настороженность… недоверие. Так битая не раз дворняга смотрит на протягивающую ей слишком лакомый кусок руку, но девушка опускает взгляд, прячет зеркала своих глаз и больше Кайло не может различить рождающиеся в них эмоции. Так же не поднимая взгляда, она собирает разбросанные книги в одну стопку, сверху кладя ту, что читала.  
Когда она проходит мимо, Кайло невозмутимо забирает её.  
\- Извини, забыл твоё имя.  
Она замирает рядом, упорно глядя перед собой в пол.  
\- Рэй.  
\- Иди к себе, Рэй. И надеюсь, больше я тебя не увижу…   
Всё ещё держа книгу в одной руке, он складывает их за спиной.  
\- … в такой поздний час, - добавляет Кайло и уходит в темноту, не дожидаясь.

Уже в своей комнате, лёжа в кровати он вспоминает о своём брошенном на столик нечаянном трофее, и тянется к нему рукой.  
 **«Потерянный рай». Джон Мильтон. Поэма в десяти книгах.**  
Какой, однако, интересный выбор!  
Кайло наугад открывает страницы и на него вдруг падает листок, испещрённый мелким неровным почерком – видно, что его обладатель торопился, делая эти заметки. Поднеся его ближе к свету, священник читает первую:

_О, срам людской! Согласие царит  
Меж бесов проклятых, но человек, -  
Сознаньем обладающая тварь, -  
Чинит раздор с подобными себе;   
Хотя на милосердие Небес  
Надеяться он вправе и завет  
Господний знает: вечный мир хранить, -  
Живёт он в ненависти и вражде,   
Опустошают Землю племена  
Безжалостными войнами неся  
Друг другу истребленье._

Выдержка о натуре человеческой? Что ж, определённо многое говорит о том, что окружало её до того, как попасть сюда и чем занят сейчас её разум, о чём она размышляет. Если всё так, как Кайло думает, то он оказался прав: она из второго типа, смиренных, для которых монастырь – единственное место, где они могут жить в относительном покое. Скорее всего там непростое прошлое: тяжёлое, отягощённое страданиями и болью, проявлениями насилия и человеческой несправедливости, жестокости.  
Второй отрывок он читает уже с большим интересом:

_Здесь роковое где-то есть  
Познанья Древо; от него вкушать  
Нельзя. Познанье им запрещено?   
Нелепый, подозрительный запрет!  
Зачем ревниво запретил Господь  
Познанье людям? Разве может быть  
Познание преступленьем или смерть  
В себе таить? Неужто жизнь людей  
Зависит от неведенья? Ужель  
Неведенье – единственный залог  
Покорности и веры и на нём  
Блаженство их основано?_

Хмм… мысли Люцифера перед соблазнением Адама и Евы? Может быть кто-то другой, да тот же отец Люк и посчитал бы их не совсем подобающими будущей монахине, но не Кайло - не после того, что он сегодня видел. Девчонка сбежала из своей комнаты, чтобы почитать – не повеселиться, не стащить еды, не ради глупого развлечения – она пошла на риск ради знания. Значит – вот чего ей не доставало в прошлой жизни, вот то, по чему она истосковалась…   
Вот каков её голод.  
Кайло не замечает, как невольно усмехается.

_Свободно служим из любви свободной  
Ведь мы вольны любить иль не любить,   
Сберечься или пасть._

А вот эту цитату более, чем одобрил бы отец Люк. Несмотря на её двусмысленность, она явно оправдывает будущее предназначение молодой послушницы. И всё же… Кайло слегка прищуривается, обдумывая последнее слово. Оно отдаёт… свободой, чем-то запретным, знакомым. Притяжением бездны. Есть такое понятие в психологии: это чувство - иррациональное, неправильное - испытывают многие, когда стоят где-нибудь на высоте, на краю пропасти. Стоят и завороженно смотрят вниз, понимая, что она к себе зовёт, тянет. И ты понимаешь, что это неправильно, что опасно, вредно, разрушительно… и всё равно не можешь не слышать этот зов, этот тихий голос, что звучит в твоей голове сладким напевом хищных сирен.

_…везде в Аду я буду. Ад – я сам._

Отец Рен не может не чувствовать, как пропускает удар его сердце, когда он видит эти строки. Слишком знакомо, слишком близко. Хоть и давно пережито.  
И последнее:

_… лучше царствовать в Аду, чем прислуживать на Небесах._

И рядом множество вопросов, с силой выведенных острым карандашом.

Забавно. Все знают эту фразу, но не все знают, откуда она взята.  
Какое-то время Кайло размышляет над тем, что он сегодня узнал. Снова и снова, словно чётки во время молитвы, он перебирает в уме слова, ощущения, факты и собственные мысли и не замечает, как дрёма накрывает его своим мягким одеялом. Он постепенно, как в зыбучие пески, проваливается в сон, всё ещё держа в руке исчёрканный записями листок.  
За очень долгое время это первая ночь, когда он спит, как младенец – спокойно, умиротворённо, без кошмаров.

*** 

\- Домашнюю работу на завтра вы знаете и в этот раз я никаких отговорок не приму – сколько вам назначили послушаний и как долго они длятся меня не интересует. Вы обязаны успеть и то и другое. Всем понятно?  
Девушки кивают, но Кайло слышит пару-тройку тяжёлых вздохов. Впрочем, они сменяются довольными возгласами, когда он слегка улыбается своим ученицам и объявляет, что на эти выходные других заданий не будет. По крайней мере, с его стороны.  
Они тихо перешёптываются, хихикают и украдкой смотрят на него, когда проходят мимо, каждая забирая свою тетрадь. Кайло об этом знает, хоть и не смотрит ни на одну из них, однако когда силуэт в сером не следует за остальными, а останавливается рядом, священник всё же поднимает глаза.  
И встречается ими с Рэй.  
\- Ты что-то хотела?  
Сегодня её поведение из ряда вон выходящее – всегда сидела мышкой, прилежно выполняла задания, записывала, а потом так же тихо исчезала, стараясь быть как можно незаметней и тут на тебе – проявляет инициативу.  
\- Я…  
Она на краткое мгновение запинается, а потом всё же выпаливает:  
\- Верните книгу!  
Кайло поражён её наглостью настолько, что его тёмные брови невольно ползут вверх:  
\- Прости, _что_?  
В этом «что» не непонимание, он прекрасно всё слышал – в нём Кайло даёт Рэй шанс изменить свои намерения и взять свои слова обратно. Это «что» предполагает сконфуженный вид и в ответ «ничего». Но не в этот раз.  
\- Я сказала – верните книгу. – И уже чуть тише и скомканней: - Пожалуйста.  
Кайло смотрит на неё снизу вверх холодно, абсолютно бесстрастно, но в противовес внешнему виду чувствует, как ещё немного и он рассмеётся.  
\- Я проверила – вы её не возвращали, а она одна на всю библиотеку. А я не дочитала.  
Соблазн слишком велик, чтобы Кайло удержался:  
\- Кажется, она тебе очень нужна, раз ты решилась меня попросить.  
По видимому Рэй думает, что это конец, что ей наверняка откажут, перед этим ещё и унизив, поэтому она поднимает подбородок и гордо произносит:  
\- Я не такая, как те ваши ученики, что заглядывают вам в рот. Вы к этому привыкли? Ну уж простите, так не могу. Я лично против вас ничего не имею – вы хороший учитель и знаете предмет, но пользоваться отведённой вам властью – подло. Недостойно такого, как вы. Очевидно мои сокурсницы, как и многие другие девушки… - она замолкает, и Кайло замечает, как неуловимо-быстрым движением глаз она окидывает его черты. - Они смотрят на способных очаровать их мужчин так, словно только что узрели одного из античных богов и готовы им поклоняться. Вот только я - не они.  
Она волнуется, ей страшно – это очевидно, и всё же резко бросает:  
\- И вы - не бог!  
Нет, это просто прелесть какая-то! Колючая, ядовитая, бескомпромиссная и упрямо-правдивая.  
Кайло уже не может сдержаться и уголок его губ дёргается.  
\- Ладно, я отдам её тебе.  
\- Отдадите? – в её глазах недоумение – Рэй явно ожидала сурового наказания за такую дерзость или что её как минимум отчитают.  
\- Отдам, но…  
Кайло наклоняется, нарочито медленно отодвигает ящик в своём столе и достаёт оттуда изъятый у Рэй «Потерянный рай». Закинув ногу за ногу, он рассматривает его, как будто для него там и правда есть нечто новое.  
\- Ты напишешь мне по ней эссе. Минимум две тысячи слов.  
Она даже не раздумывает и тянет руку.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Но только не то, что я или отец Люк хотели бы от тебя услышать, - тут же добавляет Кайло. - Не оправдание чужих ожиданий – в этом ты ловка, как я мог заметить из твоих идеально выхолощенных, как под одну гребёнку с остальными сочинений - а собственные мысли. Что ты на самом деле думаешь.  
На этот раз её пальцы замирают в сантиметре от долгожданного приза.  
\- Идёт? – как приманкой Кайло машет перед ними кипой заветных страниц – не может отказать себе в этом удовольствии.  
Она соглашается не сразу, после колебаний. Но в ином случае Кайло бы ей и не поверил.  
\- Идёт.  
Рэй жадно хватает книгу и удаляется быстро, торопливо, но до конца стараясь сохранять достоинство, а Кайло наблюдает за её попытками с мягкой усмешкой – так опытный игрок в покер смотрит на зелёного новичка, что пытается его надуть, а сам в это время читает на чужом лице все козыри, карты и комбинации, будто они открыты.  
Но постойте-ка, она что, назвала его только что очаровательным? Сравнила с античным богом? Правда, в её устах это прозвучало скорее как оскорбление, но... 

Кайло хмыкает и, не сдерживаясь, улыбается, вспоминая её грозное в тот момент личико.  
Как бы то ни было слышать любые комплименты в свою сторону всегда приятно, сколько бы их ни говорили, вот только Кайло на свой счёт никогда не обманывался и трезво оценивал свою внешность. Красавцем он никогда не был (что, кстати, вовсе не мешало ему в своё время иметь у девочек большой успех). Впрочем, он знал и свои плюсы – отсутствие классической, такой любимой обывателями красоты в духе «хлеба и зрелищ» он компенсировал безупречностью манер, сильной волей, острым интеллектом, и тем, что теперь принято называть «харизма». Как говаривали многие - этого у него было предостаточно.  
Однако, всё это давно в прошлом. Там же, где и Бен Соло – амбициозный, посредственный, уязвимый, слабый духом. Падкий на удовольствия и власть. Точная копия своего отца…

Кайло вытягивает вперёд длинные ноги, немного съезжает на сиденье и кладёт затылок на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза.  
Странное ощущение. Гармонии, тепла и… какого-то предвкушения.  
Ему хорошо.

*** 

Она отдаёт ему эссе спустя два дня.  
Обыденно, рутинно, спокойно проходит после урока мимо его стола и кладёт на него «Потерянный рай» с кипой белоснежных листов, вложенных внутрь. Кайло и мускулом не выдаёт себя – словно так и должно быть. Словно этот её поступок ровно ничего не значит.  
Он проверяет её работу поздно вечером, уже в постели.

_… суть того, чем Люцифер искушает многообразна и в то же время проста. Соблазн. Наслаждение. Преступление морали. Но что есть мораль? Попытка навязать чужую волю, запреты, некие табу без объяснения причины? Существует ли **неправильно** там, где присутствует обоюдное согласие и добрая воля? Получая удовольствие, думают ли люди, насколько это плохо, если в то же время так хорошо? И если позволяют, если хотят сами, не логично ли взять по праву сильного? Люцифер подаёт мораль, как идею, подкинутую волками овцам, чтобы ими было проще питаться. И что же выбрать, кем быть тем, кто живёт на земле, что всегда была собственностью волков? … Имеем ли мы право судить их за уступки своей добродетели, за попытку выжить? И не является ли наше желание судить гордыней, тайным побуждением поставить себя выше других?_

Ничего себе!  
В глазах Кайло невольное изумление – он не ожидал от неё такого откровения.

_…наверняка Мильтон собирался изобразить Сатану чудовищем, монстром, но… почему-то мне кажется, что есть в этом какой-то подвох. В поэме его дьявол показан… очень даже привлекательным. Этакий образ молодого бунтаря – Александра Македонского, Ганнибала, Ахиллеса, Прометея, что украл огонь у богов. И это его одиночество посреди выжженной пустыни преисподней… не злое, не подлое (он почему-то не похож здесь на абсолютное зло), а какое-то… детско-ранимое. Будто всё, что он делает – забава. Будто смертельная игра с человеческими душами – это то единственное, на что он готов потратить отведённую ему вечность. И всё же временами он выглядит совершенством – тем самым, что таит за собой невыносимую боль, болезненный опыт и самые безжалостные пороки. Но его боль в какой-то степени понятна, объяснима: если кто-то долго и упорно называет тебя бездушным монстром, в конце концов, ты просто вынужден доказать ему, насколько он прав._

Да что за сердце у этой женщины… девушки, что готова жалеть даже Сатану?

_…большинство людей слабы и стараются идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Это главное, чем дьявол пользуется. Но не является ли истинным милосердием и помощью позволить упасть, дойти до конца – до той грани, когда можешь положиться только на себя и свои инстинкты, чтобы либо сломаться и погибнуть, либо выжить, обретя подлинную силу? И после уже самому властвовать над искушением - не избегая, а укрощая, сознательно не подчиняясь ему? По большому счёту все люди делятся на перья и на сталь, которые можно обнаружить лишь только после того, как по-настоящему, глубоко вскрыта суть человека. Чем следует нам быть, чтобы оправдать ожидания Отца нашего, основы всего сущего? Первым… или вторым?_

Сама не зная, она излагает идеи Нищце. Но… проклятье, так умело, что и не подкопаться.

_… словосочетание «чрезмерная свобода» рождает у меня определённые мысли. Признаться, я не знаю, может ли быть у свободы граница, но иногда мне кажется, что большинство бед нынешнего времени рождается именно из-за этой свободы, которой злоупотребляют недостойные люди. Однако, вот и другой вопрос: кого вообще называть достойным? Где те чёткие критерии, где мы может отделить одно от другого?_

Кайло останавливается, чтобы откинуться назад на подушку. В задумчивости он проводит широкой пятернёй по своим тёмным кудрям и ненадолго прикрывает глаза, чтобы переварить то, что он только что прочитал. Сказать, что ему нравится её образ мыслей – не сказать ничего. Притворяться в ином – не правильно, не честно. А он дал себе зарок всегда быть честным перед Богом.  
Он подносит листы к лицу снова.

_…«Тем, кто верит, доказательства не нужны. Для тех, кто не верит, доказательств не существует». Так значит – вся суть в вере. Только она является тем якорем, что может удержать нас, спасти от самых страшных бурь._

Он больше не может оторваться, лихорадочно дочитывая последнее.

_…Так кто же мы в самый правдивый и тяжёлый для нашего существования час – когда нас не видит никто, кроме глаз Господа?_

Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы…  
Она постоянно задаёт их. Но кому? Ему или себе?  
Однако, Кайло это нравится. Такой мятежный дух не может не привлекать…

Он засыпает сладко, умиротворённо, с позабытым ощущением незыблемого покоя – такого, какой рождается только тогда, когда ты чувствуешь себя на своём месте, в своей стихии.   
Когда ты дома.   
И кстати, о своих тяжёлых снах он позабыл ещё с того момента, как встретил её той ночью в библиотеке. С тех пор, как они сблизились кошмары попросту ушли. И Кайло хотелось бы, но нельзя задумываться об этой странной взаимосвязи.

*** 

Всё как всегда – урок закончен, девушки серой вереницей тянутся мимо него, но Кайло ожидает кое-чего ещё и не обманывается в своих ожиданиях – Рэй снова идёт последней, идёт медленно, неторопливо, как будто сама не понимает зачем. Удивление в её глазах, когда Кайло бросает на поверхность стола её эссе со своими заметками красным – подлинное. А когда он аккуратно кладёт поверх его «Историю» Геродота, её зрачки буквально расширяются.  
Она растерянно смотрит на книгу. Потом на отца Рена, что лениво и в то же время сосредоточенно наблюдает за ней, оглаживая кончиками пальцев полированное дерево под своей ладонью.  
Опасливо, как мелкий зверёк подбирает оставленное ему лакомство, Рэй берёт книгу.  
Кайло смотрит на её гордо выпрямленную спину с уже нескрываемым удовлетворением. Он знает, понял ещё в тот вечер - по количеству разбросанных томов и изданий вокруг неё - Рэй действует наугад, ищет вслепую, случайно тыкаясь в названия и описания расставленных фолиантов, как новорождённый котёнок в брюхо матери. Ей некому подсказать, некому направить её энтузиазм в нужное русло. Что ж, почему бы ему не быть тем, кто это сделает?   
Тем более – он вполне представляет, что ей нужно. К чему она тянется.   
Ту пищу, что удовлетворит её теперешний голод…

В следующий раз Рэй возвращает «Историю» спустя два дня.  
Она явно ждёт добавки, ещё одну книгу, но Кайло лишь забирает эту, не давая взамен ничего. Рэй обманута в своих ожиданиях, но сохраняет мину, не подаёт виду. Правда, с каждым днём ей всё сложнее сдерживаться, замечает Кайло. Что ж, он не собирается облегчать ей задачу. Так что он в упор будто бы не видит, как ищуще она смотрит на его стол, когда проходит мимо и как всё медленней с каждым днём становится её шаг, словно до последнего она надеется, ждёт, даёт ему шанс.   
Однако Кайло не уступает, ибо, как действительно хороший учитель знает - всему своё время. Бабочка должна сама освободиться из кокона, чтобы обрести крепость крыльев, взлететь как можно выше.  
И он получает своё.  
\- А можно… ещё?  
Рэй просит.   
Робко, стеснительно и уступить ей действительно хочется, но Кайло непреклонен:  
\- Ты знаешь, что мне нужно взамен.  
Она вскидывает на него колючие, злые, полные возмущённой обиды глаза, резко разворачивается и громко хлопает напоследок дверью… а на следующий день приносит ему на стол новое эссе.  
И получает «Мартина Идена» Джека Лондона.  
А потом «Энеиду» Вергилия.  
А потом «Портрет Дориана Грея» Уайльда.

Каждый раз вместе с книгой Рэй приносит Кайло стопку листов, на которых она откровенно, без утайки говорит ему всё то, о чём она на самом деле думает, что волнует её теми самыми ночами, когда, будучи уже в постели, она открывает для себя посредством букв и предложений ещё один, новый, совершенно незнакомый ей мир. И каждый раз она получает свою работу назад – только исписанную, исчёрканную красной ручкой и чётким мужским почерком.  
Они разговаривают только так, на бумаге, при этом не сказав за пределами класса друг другу и слова.  
Кайло не видит в этом ничего богохульного или непристойного.

Он всего лишь делает свою работу.

***


	3. 3.

***   
В день посещений Кайло невольно раздражён.  
Аббатство наполняется людьми – слишком большим количеством, чтобы он мог его безболезненно выдержать.   
Особенно сейчас.  
Если раньше это были только родители семинаристов, которые появлялись здесь совсем ненадолго, чтобы привезти гостинцы или просто забрать детей на очередные выходные или праздники домой, то теперь к ним присоединились и семьи проходящих послушание девушек. И приезжают они чуть ли не полным составом.  
Это-то как раз понятно: не каждый родитель поддержит подобный выбор и смирится с решением своего ребёнка – отговорить от монашества, как угодно, стараются почти все из них. Пережить это тяжело, для них оно является чем-то ужасным, катастрофой, невыносимой жертвой и представить, что твоё собственное дитя приносит её, добровольно идёт на сознательный выбор ухода от мира, реальной жизни, всех её благ…   
Уж он-то хорошо, на собственной шкуре знает каково это. 

Кайло вспоминает лицо мамы, когда он сказал, что решил стать священником - священником без возможности любить и иметь семью. Как она вздрогнула, замерла на вдохе, словно у неё зашлось сердце, а потом медленно прикрыла глаза и опустилась в своё излюбленное тёмно-гранатовое кресло. Как молчала, пытаясь пережить в какой-то степени потерю собственного сына: не отговаривала, не кинулась переубеждать – знала, что это бесполезно. Просто сидела, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в бордовый бархат и стараясь удержать рвущиеся наружу слёзы. Это было для неё ударом. Настоящей трагедией. Её единственный мальчик, который подавал столько надежд… А вот отец был более красноречив: он орал на Бена так, что чуть ли не тряслись стены их особняка, а прислуга в страхе разбежалась по своим комнатам, боясь такого неукротимого гнева хозяина, а потом подключил все связи, даже угрожал отцу Люку закрыть аббатство или сравнять его к чертям (именно так и было сказано) с землёй, если он «не перестанет внушать его сыну бредовые идеи и примет его у себя».  
Что ж. Как очевидно - его угрозы не возымели действия…

Кайло глубоко вдыхает прохладный влажный воздух с примесью цветения и снова идёт вперёд – по узкой дорожке большой стеклянной оранжереи, что приютилась на крыше одного из зданий. Вокруг него обилие экзотических растений, кустов и пальм - изумрудной и салатовой зелени, кое где раскрашенной алыми, лиловыми, золотыми и ещё с десяток разновидностей оттенков цветами. Здесь он в полном одиночестве. И это то, что ему сейчас нужно.  
Со сложенными за спиной руками он приближается к стеклянному окну-стене под такой же прозрачной крышей и смотрит вниз, на копошащихся внизу людей, группками по трое-четверо передвигающихся по внутреннему двору. Каждая из них – отдельно взятая семья.   
История.   
Драма.  
В этот момент Кайло как никогда рад, что эта его часть пути давно пройдена…

Когда солнце начинает садиться и в аббатство потихоньку пробираются сумерки, удлинняя тёмные тени башен с провалами острых арок и накрывая воздух жемчужно-серой дымкой, посетители начинают разъезжаться. И это лучшее для Кайло время, чтобы спуститься вниз из этого его своеобразного убежища, вернуться к себе.  
Он идёт по опустевшему внутреннему двору, по безлюдному переходу, ныряет в сквозной коридор со множеством ответвлений и уже когда поднимается по широкой винтовой лестнице слышит где-то позади в одном из них шаги и негромкий разговор.  
\- Ты знаешь, чего я от тебя ожидаю.  
\- Да, мама.  
Материнский голос сухой, жёсткий, холодный.   
\- Не разочаруй меня. Хоть это-то ты способна сделать?  
\- Не волнуйся, я останусь здесь. По-другому не будет.  
\- По-другому не может быть! – перебивает женщина и её тон похож на удар хлыста. - Надеюсь, ты помнишь, кто ждёт тебя дома. Я поклялась, что ты пойдёшь другой дорогой и скорее умру, чем допущу подобное - не сдержу обещание, данное Господу. Не забывай об этом.  
Шаги совсем близко и в поле зрения Кайло оказываются мать и дочь. В этот момент женщина разворачивается назад, хватает девушку за локоть и резко сжимает:  
\- Ни на миг не забывай!  
Та не вырывается, терпит боль, напряжённо молчит. Мать окидывает её презрительно-осуждающим взглядом и произносит:  
\- Быстрее бы ты надела монашеское одеяние. Это, - кивает она на серый сарафан до колен, - мне не нравится. Даже в нём от тебя буквально несёт грехом.  
Она медленно отпускает чужую руку и убирает ладонь так, словно только что испачкалась:  
\- И помни – всё это я делаю из любви, чтобы спасти твою душу. Твоя защита в вере.  
Указательным пальцем она цепляет край цепочки на шее дочери и вытаскивает из-под воротничка белой кофты большое серебряное распятие, чтобы оно было поверх одежды, на виду.  
\- Твоя защита в вере, - повторяет женщина и любовно оглаживает пальцами крест.  
Сверху Кайло хорошо видно её лицо – бледное, без следа косметики, бесстрастное. Такое похожее и не похожее на лицо стоящей перед ней Рэй.  
Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но когда Рэй пытается следовать за ней - останавливает:  
\- Не провожай меня, это лишнее. Лучше иди и помолись.  
С дробным стуком низких каблуков она удаляется по коридору, пока собственная дочь смотрит на неё полными безысходности и осознанной боли глазами. В них даже нет слёз… и это почему-то кажется Кайло самым страшным…

На следующий день Рэй ещё тише и незаметней, чем обычно – если такое вообще возможно. Кайло всё понимает. И сочувствует, но не жалеет. Если чего и достойна эта девушка – то уважения, а не жалости. Теперь её история и прошлое предстают перед Кайло более чётко, чтобы он осознал сколько боли и унижений пришлось вытерпеть Рэй. И не со стороны, не от чужих людей – в родной семье. И вот это всегда казалось ему самым страшным: когда тот, кто должен быть опорой, защищать безусловно, любить без оглядки – собственный родитель – использует отведённую ему власть таким мерзким образом.  
Когда класс пустеет на его столе оказывается очередное эссе, заложенное в книгу.   
Кайло поднимает глаза и смотрит на Рэй.  
А она вдруг улыбается - легонько так, открыто, чисто и немного грустно - выжидает секунду, а потом говорит:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- За что?  
Кайло делает вид, что не понимает, а сам отчего-то нервно сглатывает.  
\- За всё.  
\- Я всего лишь делаю свою работу.  
\- Не правда, - мотает она головой в отрицании. - Вы делаете много больше. Даёте надежду, знание. Лечите ими души. - Она опускает взгляд и говорит почти не слышно: - Помогаете. И сами не понимаете, насколько.  
Кайло молчит.   
\- В общем, - смущённо шуршит она сложенными на предплечье учебниками и тетрадками, - я просто хотела поблагодарить вас. Извините, что побеспокоила.  
Когда она спешно и сконфуженно уходит ему хочется окликнуть её, но… он не может. Он попросту не может.

*** 

На обеде в трапезной всегда шумно – здесь собираются все члены общины, включая учеников-семинаристов и девушек-послушниц.   
Да, они едят вместе. Сейчас не Средневековье и не времена инквизиции, чтобы блюсти мораль и безукоризненно соблюдать разделение «мужчины-женщины», тем более из сохраняющих целибат здесь всего несколько священнослужителей – остальные лишь подготавливаются к нему и не давали никаких клятв – да и отец Люк не сторонник жёстких ограничений. Правда, девушки всегда сидят обособленно, своим кругом, но это нормальное поведение для любой имеющей общее группы.  
Место Рэй у стены, в углу – даже здесь она пытается быть неприметной. Но вот сегодня это у неё не получается.  
\- С днём рождения тебя! – полненькая хохотунья в фартуке - она сегодня дежурная - ставит перед ней небольшой пирог с горящей свечкой.  
\- Ой, у тебя сегодня день рождения? А чего ты нам не сказала?.. Мы бы что-нибудь придумали! – начинают наперебой спрашивать и что-то говорить ей девушки, в то время как Рэй молчит, зажатая в своём углу. Вежливо улыбается, но заметно, что ей неуютно и она сжимается, старается казаться как можно меньше.  
Она облегчённо вздыхает, когда девушки успокаиваются и оставляют её в покое.  
Кайло украдкой наблюдает со своего места, как она лениво потрошит пирог, разрезая его вилкой. Как снова и снова втыкает её в тесто - автоматически, бездумно, не откусив при этом ни кусочка. Её взгляд ничего не выражает, он пуст: никакого восторга, радости. Никаких эмоций.   
Всего лишь ещё один день.   
Ничего важного.  
Что ж, судя по её матери праздников с клоунами и шариками в их семье явно не устраивалось.   
А подарки… 

Когда Кайло приходит в голову эта безумная идея он от неё отмахивается.   
Поначалу.   
Первые несколько раз.   
Потому что _это очень-очень-плохая мысль_ повторяет он себе, как внушение. Но потом, когда он смотрит на бледную Рэй с потухшими глазами, вспоминает её недавнее унижение и слова-розги её матери, которыми она так безжалостно хлестала собственного ребёнка…

Он знает, что возвращаться к себе она будет через переход, поэтому ждёт её там.  
\- Рэй, - бросает он за плечо еле слышно, но она тут же замирает подле него.  
\- Да, отец Рен.  
\- Я так и не дал тебе новую книгу, - говорит он не глядя на неё, словно наслаждается видом аббатства.  
\- Я… вы вольны поступать, как вам вздумается. То есть… я не ожидаю, что…  
\- Ты хочешь её получить?  
Она отвечает незамедлительно:  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда придётся сделать ради этого нечто не совсем…  
\- Не совсем что? – переспрашивает она осторожно.  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы ещё раз нарушить правила? – оборачивается он к ней через плечо.  
Вот теперь настоящие эмоции в её глазах, сама жизнь, и Кайло впервые видит их так ясно и так близко - обрамлённые чёрными иглами лучистых ресниц, они как сладкий тягучий шоколад, цвета горячего кофе, с живыми искрами золота.  
\- Тогда жду тебя в библиотеке в полночь. И не опаздывай, я не люблю ждать, - снова отворачивается он.  
Краем глаза он видит, как она поджимает губы, будто боится рассмеяться, и коротко кивает.  
Ему кажется или она и впрямь бежит в свою комнату почти вприпрыжку, в лучших традициях историй о Красной Шапочке? Впрочем, он не Серый Волк, никакой не хищник и ей нечего бояться.  
У него по отношению к ней нет никаких коварных намерений.

***

Ночью тихо и пусто – все расходятся по своим углам и мирно спят после ранней побудки, многочисленных послушаний и работы, что приходится выполнять в огромном аббатстве, которое практически полностью обеспечивает само себя.  
Здесь никто ни за кем не приглядывает, отец Люк привык доверять своим подопечным, поэтому Кайло не особо нервничает, когда идёт в темноте по сплетению коридоров и лестниц к своей конечной цели: в библиотеку. В этот раз дверь закрыта - ничто не выдаёт чужого присутствия.   
Кайло аккуратно поворачивает ручку и входит.   
Он идёт по огромной зале вперёд, освещая себе дорогу огнём свечи, и его поступь мягкая, как у животного на охоте, почти не слышная, но в этот глухой час каждый шорох звучит громче, подхватывается пугливыми тенями и разносится дальше, выше, под острые купола сводов, звучит зловещим шепотом.  
Но это всего лишь ночь. Она всего лишь усиливает страхи.  
В знакомом тупике света нет, там так же темно, как и во всей библиотеке и Кайло думает, что она испугалась, не решилась… а потом замечает на фоне окна женский силуэт, что притаился в ожидании на краешке подоконника.  
Рэй спрыгивает с него и выходит вперёд.  
Янтарный огонь выхватывает из темноты её маленькую фигурку в серо-белом, взволнованную, натянутую тонкой струной.   
\- Идём, - коротко говорит Кайло.  
И она следует за ним – без разговоров, без обсуждений.  
Её доверие или скорее даже слепая вера в него не может не подкупать, не затрагивать в нём что-то глубокое, древнее. Сильное. Конечно же, он не собирается им пользоваться, причинить ей хоть какой-либо вред… но она-то об этом не знает. Просто идёт верно следом, вверяет себя ему, хоть и не представляет, что её ждёт впереди. Но эта её чистота, спокойствие с примесью безрассудства, самоубийственное доверие приятны Кайло настолько, что его даже пугает.  
Они идут в самый конец библиотеки, в небольшую комнатку с рядом столов и ламп, к стене стеллажей с толстыми фолиантами и Рэй замирает позади, явно думает, что это их конечная цель и Кайло невольно усмехается про себя, предчувствуя её будущую реакцию… Он берётся за один из шкафов и с усилием отодвигает его в сторону. За ним находится низкая дверь.  
Он ловит за спиной резкий вздох.  
Механизм здесь простой, правда замок старый, поддаётся не сразу. Кайло приходится нагнуться, чтобы пройти в дверной проём (что при его росте неудивительно), а затем они начинают спускаться по узкой витой лестнице вниз, на следующий уровень. Становится прохладно – намного холоднее, чем наверху.   
Наконец, они спускаются до конца.  
Это помещение совсем другое – с ровными потолками, глухое, без единого окна, чтобы не проникал солнечный свет. Здесь сухо, зябко – кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками – и абсолютно тихо. А ещё здесь время как будто бы застыло – именно такое ощущение испытывает Кайло каждый раз, когда приходит сюда. Это место, кажется, совсем не изменилось - ровно такое же, как и сотни лет назад.  
\- Сегодня ты мой гость. Будь, как дома, - низко говорит Кайло и приглашающе поводит рукой.  
Рэй поворачивается к нему и смотрит изумлённым, восторженным взглядом.  
\- Это то, что я думаю?  
Крупные черты лица Кайло смягчаются:  
\- Мой сюрприз на день рождения. Я же должен сделать какой-то подарок, не так ли?  
На миг на лице Рэй настоящее счастье _неужели он знает?_ (у неё и мысли нет, что Кайло могут интересовать такие незначительные вещи, как тот факт когда и сколько ей исполняется лет), а потом она делает первый шаг…   
И ещё…   
И ещё…  
Сначала она ходит медленно, а потом всё быстрей и быстрей - начинает буквально метаться между рядами шкафов, ящиков с прозрачными крышками и полок, закрытых стеклом.  
\- Невероятно! Такая старина, ранние издания! – как ребёнок своего первого щенка, гладит она корешки расставленных рядами антикварных книг. – Это просто невероятно!  
\- Я рад, что тебе нравится.  
\- Нравится? – вскидывает она на него счастливый взгляд. - Да это лучший подарок, что я когда-либо получала!  
Она смотрит на него с восхищением и кажется, готова кинуться обнимать его… и она определённо бы это сделала, если б могла. Если бы он мог себе такое позволить. Вместо этого она снова бросается к ряду шкафов главного хранилища архивов аббатства и начинает ходить между ними, брать время от времени очередную книгу, листать, осторожно рассматривать и снова ставить на место. Её щёки горят, руки подрагивают от волнения, а сама она похожа на ребёнка, которому родители запрещают конфеты, а сердобольная бабушка втайне привела в магазин сладостей.  
Кайло не может удержаться от улыбки, когда смотрит на неё.  
Она – чистейшее солнце. От блестящих карих глаз с искрами золота до озорных ямочек на щеках, когда она оборачивается к нему и улыбается в ответ.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, - говорит Кайло как можно более невозмутимо.  
\- Даже не знаю, что сказать и как отплатить вам за… - она окидывает взглядом окружающее её пространство, - всё это.  
\- Твоя реакция – лучшая награда. Не многие люди отреагируют с таким восторгом на всего лишь старое хранилище ветхих книг.  
\- Всего лишь?.. Но это же… я не…  
Рэй переполняют эмоции, у неё перехватывает дыхание, нет слов. Она не знает, как объяснять совершенно очевидные для неё вещи.  
\- Можешь выбрать для чтения одну из них.   
\- Серьёзно, можно? – её глаза расширяются.  
\- …но не слишком старую, - предупреждает Кайло и слегка лукаво вздёргивает тёмную бровь. – Таскать с собой какой-нибудь трёхсотлетний том будет не очень удобно. Поверь мне.  
Рэй буквально расцветает от его разрешения, вспыхивает предвкушением и в нетерпении начинает искать, шурша по рядам полок и с интересом рассматривая названия, пока Кайло со стороны наблюдает за ней, сложив на груди руки и опираясь плечом на один из стеллажей.  
\- Ох… это же «Таинственный незнакомец» Марка Твена. Первое издание!  
Рэй победно выхватывает свою находку и рассматривает обложку с золотыми буквами на фоне оливково-зелёного, на которой изображён старый волшебник в островерхом колпаке с длинной белоснежной бородой, похожий на Гэндальфа из «Властелина колец». Но потом она как будто пугается и смотрит на Кайло растерянным взглядом.  
\- В чём дело?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Говори уже, - снова лениво поводит бровью Кайло.  
\- Просто… - Рэй снова смотрит на книгу в своих руках, - я слышала, что моя преподавательница как-то сказала, что эту книгу лучше б сжечь, а Марка Твена следовало бы отправить на костёр за такое богохульство.  
Если бы мог, а он конечно же не может, Кайло сейчас бы закатил глаза и изобразил на своём лице смесь уныния и скуки, но вместо этого он лишь интересуется:  
\- Ты знаешь, о чём она?  
\- Нет.  
Кайло чуть подаётся вперёд, выжидает эффектную паузу, а потом произносит неторопливо, низко - тем тоном, которым подначивают, берут на слабо:  
\- Так узнай.  
На её щеках тут же загорается алый румянец и она смущённо опускает глаза.  
\- И вы не против?  
Молодой священник пожимает затянутыми в чёрное широкими плечами:  
\- Каждый человек, любой разум интерпретирует полученную информацию по-своему. Посмотрим, что скажешь об этой книге ты, - он окидывает Рэй проницательным взглядом. - К тому же, надеюсь, ты уже достаточно меня узнала, чтобы понимать: я ничего не запрещаю своим ученикам ибо в табу вижу только вред и никакой пользы - любой запрет из чужих уст влечёт в себе лишь подспудное желание его нарушить.   
Кайло чуть выше приподнимает волевой подбородок и указывает им на зажатую в руках Рэй книгу:  
\- Ты ведь хочешь её прочитать?   
Рэй робко кивает.  
\- Значит, в итоге всё равно это сделаешь. Так почему бы мне не стать тем, кто поможет тебе разобраться в своих мыслях по этому поводу и не ответить на твои вопросы?  
В её глазах неверие, растерянность, непонимание, как можно так поступать. И почему-то в них больше боли, чем радости.  
\- Спасибо. Я не привыкла к такому, но… Я вам очень благодарна. Правда. – Она смотрит в его непроглядно-чёрные в полумраке комнаты глаза и говорит чуть тише: - Если бы большинство людей были такими, как вы, этот мир стал бы намного лучше.  
Она тушуется, отводит взгляд, прижимает крепче к груди книгу и направляется к выходу, но около Кайло вдруг останавливается, застывает.   
На её лице написана внутренняя борьба, и всё же она решается:  
\- В отличие от других, вы никогда не расспрашивали, поэтому вам я сама скажу почему я… такая. Почему держусь ото всех обособленно и мне не легко с остальными девочками. Моя семья…  
Он уже знает. Но, конечно же, не перебивает Рэй.  
\- Родители всегда плохо ладили, сколько себя помню, - опускает она глаза в пол. - Правда, это и не удивительно – их брак являлся скорее расчётом, чем любовью, выгодным союзом семей. Отец старше мамы намного - когда её выдали замуж она была ещё младше меня - и он… - Рэй запинается и очень долго молчит. – Он своеобразный, очень закрытый и скупой на чувства человек. Всё его время занимает работа – у него компания по вывозу и переработке мусора. Дома он бывает редко, а когда бывает, мама не разрешает его тревожить и разговаривать с ним. А мама, - Рэй коротко вздрагивает, - она глубоко религиозная, страстно преданная вере…  
 _Фанатичка_ проносится в голове у Кайло, когда он вспоминает бледное лицо со сжатыми презрительно губами.  
\- Католичка, - заканчивает Рэй. - Она всегда хотела, чтобы я была причастна к церкви – то, чего желала она, но чего не дали ей осуществить её родители. Я не училась в обычной школе – она отдала меня в церковную при нашем приходе, а потом определила в интернат для девочек. С очень строгими правилами – об этом она позаботилась. И даже ему она не доверяла – сама забирала и отвозила меня с занятий, контролировала, проверяла. А дома… из книг у нас были только религиозные, а смотреть телевизор, слушать музыку, гулять с друзьями - всё это было под запретом. Таким способом она хотела оградить меня от соблазнов, _от скверны этого мира_ как она говорила. И я верила ей. Я и сейчас думаю, что она хотела для меня защиты, только блага и ничего плохого.  
Кайло ничего не может с собой поделать – его затапливает отвращение. Не к Рэй, упаси Боже, а к её матери, которая не только искалечила душу собственного ребёнка, но ещё и внушила, что это может быть правильным. Проявлением любви.  
\- Так что я не особо знаю, как на самом деле нужно разговаривать и общаться с людьми. Мне неуютно среди девочек. Они иногда говорят о музыке, кино, знаменитостях… о каких-то вещах, в которых я ничего не смыслю и мне становится неловко. Я не люблю чувствовать себя глупо и не хочу смущать своим неведением других, поэтому мне проще отдалиться от них, быть самой по себе. Большинство из моих сокурсниц милые, хорошие… - Рэй тихонько вздыхает, - просто я не вписываюсь в их круг. Но это ничего, я не переживаю. Я привыкла к…  
 _Одиночеству_ подхватывает Кайло, но она говорит другое.  
\- Уединению.  
На губах Рэй появляется тень улыбки с примесью горечи, когда она вновь поднимает на него глаза.  
\- Я тронут тем, что ты со мной поделилась, - говорит он немного глухо. - Для меня это важно.  
\- Я подумала, что это будет правильно. Сказать правду, - кивает она, словно подтверждая. - Так поступают все друзья. Ведь мы же друзья?  
Отчего-то Кайло ни миг больно дышать, словно кто-то пнул его под дых.  
\- Конечно, Рэй. Мы друзья.  
Она снова улыбается ему своей настоящей, солнечной улыбкой, от которой на её щеках выступают ямочки. Кажется, неприятный для неё момент пройден и она снова погружается в ощущение радости, которое она здесь испытала.  
\- Однако, уже совсем поздно. Нам нужно идти, - говорит Кайло.  
Он идёт за ней, поднимается по витой лестнице, закрывает за собой дверь и снова по тому же пути назад – через библиотеку, холл и путаницу коридоров.  
Расстаются они на ступенях, ведущих к переходу. Рэй немного мнётся, а потом всё же произносит:  
\- Наверно, это потрясающее чувство – иметь в любой момент доступ к таким сокровищам.  
\- Это приятно, не стану скрывать, - кивает Кайло.  
\- Мы ещё вернёмся туда?  
\- Не могу ничего обещать. Но если это приносит тебе такое удовольствие… я постараюсь доставить его тебе.  
В этот момент им овладевает странная неловкость, но Рэй её абсолютно не замечает – пожелав ему спокойной ночи, она уже бежит по ступеням вверх, в свою комнату, где наверняка первым делом начнёт читать, наплевав на сон и то, что уже давно глухая ночь. Кайло провожает её взглядом, а потом разворачивается – так резко, что полы его чёрного одеяния взметаются в воздухе - и идёт к себе в комнату. Там он скидывает на стул одежду и буквально падает в кровать, стараясь отрешиться ото всех лишних мыслей.

 _Ведь мы же друзья?_ вдруг звучит у Кайло в голове уже на границе сна.   
Он не знает…   
Возможно…  
Но одно точно – он привязался к ней, хотя не следовало бы.

 _Привязанность ведёт к ревности, а она – **алчности** тень_ (1) вспоминается ему давно забытая (а может и несуществующая) цитата. Наверно, древнего буддийского мудреца. Ощущение, которое при этом возникает в груди Кайло какое-то внезапное, резкое. Знакомое.  
Вместе с ним он начинает неминуемое падение куда-то вниз.

Очевидно, в царство Морфея.  
*** 

(1) - высказывание Йоды из разговора с Анакином Скайуокером.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка по порядку:  
> 1\. Fly away Lenny Kravitz  
> 2\. Sypmpathy for the devil Rolling Stones (the Neptunes remix)  
> 3\. With or without you U2

***   
Стремительно наступающее лето делает дни длиннее, а ночи совсем короткими. Правда, Кайло теперь этого не замечает. Это раньше он мог долго лежать в темноте, ожидая рассвета, считать перекрытия на потолке и перебирать в уме события дня, навязчивые воспоминания и любые глупости, что взбредут ему в голову, а теперь всё иначе. Он освободился от своего старого кошмара. Больше он его не преследует и Кайло надеется, что тот ушёл навсегда.  
Однако, как говорится, свято место пусто не бывает.  
Теперь его голову занимают иные мысли и они… опять же из разряда не совсем правильных. Как та идея с библиотекой. Хотя… в итоге она оказалась безобидной и более того - очень даже полезной. Принесла Рэй заслуженную ею радость и способствовала откровенности между ними, их с Кайло сближению.  
О последнем он вполне ловко забывает, отодвигая в сторону, и вновь думает о главном, что его волнует.   
А волнует его вполне предсказуемо Рэй.  
Ему кажется, что это не правильно – то, что вскоре произойдёт с ней. Что с детства её готовили к постригу, не дав даже шанса увидеть мир вокруг. Она же ничего не знает об обычной жизни и от чего отказывается - о том, что происходит за этими стенами, куда её упрятали. Мать попросту отсекла её ото всего (от тех обыкновенно-нормальных вещей, к которым мы привыкли, но которых не замечаем), с рождения внушала мысль об уходе от мира, изоляции. И Кайло думает, что толкать Рэй к такому - не объяснив, что на самом деле она при этом теряет - нечестно.   
_Подло_ вспоминает он её же слова, что она сказала ему когда-то.   
Возможно, это и не совсем соответствует многим религиозным догмам, но Кайло и правда верит в то, что человеку нельзя отказывать в знании. Прятать правду, скрывать её он всегда считал постыдным, трусостью. Тем, что в итоге всё равно не принесёт ничего хорошего. Вот он в своё время точно знал, что оставляет позади, что добровольно бросает в прошлой своей жизни – поэтому обрёл здесь душевный покой. А Рэй… в ней много силы, много страсти и веры, очень много. В ней огромный потенциал, Кайло это чувствует. Она может стать будущей матерью Терезой, настоящим лидером для других, подлинным чистым светом… но чтобы раскрыть его, понять до конца, ей нужно знание, более полное представление о жизни. И ведь Кайло может дать ей его, хотя бы отчасти.  
Эта идея не отпускает молодого священника.   
Гложет, преследует.   
Но ещё… где-то далеко, на задворках сознания робко скребётся тоненький голосок непрошенного желания - он хочет стать для Рэй чем-то большим, важным.   
Особенным.   
Её собственным пророком.  
Об этом Кайло тоже ловко забывает, представляя конечную цель - он станет тем, кто откроет такой талант, как Рэй и приведёт в лоно церкви одну из лучших её сестёр. Разве не заманчивая перспектива? Может кто-то назовёт это самонадеянностью или даже **гордыней** , но что такого предосудительного в том, что он как учитель желает, чтобы его воспитанники были лучшими?..   
С какой бы стороны он ни пытался на это смотреть, Кайло всё равно не видит, что здесь такого ужасного …

Отпущенную неделю каникул по случаю праздников семинаристы проводят как обычно: абсолютно все из них разъезжаются по домам. Многим приходам в эти дни не хватает рук и большая часть девушек тоже уезжает, добровольно отбывая там послушания. Даже настоятель Люк покидает свою обитель, призванный архиепископом по делам церкви и насущным вопросам.   
Аббатство пустеет - лучшего времени не найти.  
И Кайло решается.  
\- Утром в шесть я буду ждать тебя за мостом на аллее старых платанов, - без обиняков заявляет он Рэй, останавливаясь ненадолго около её стола в почти пустой трапезной, пока та доедает из тарелки свои овощи.  
Рэй вскидывает на него удивлённый взгляд, округлив глаза. С набитыми щеками и этим комичным выражением лица она похожа на прожорливую мышь-полёвку. Правда, очень милую.  
\- А что мы будем делать? – интересуется она, торопливо проглатывая.  
Кайло не собирается ничего ей говорить, дабы не испортить эффект.  
\- Тебе же нравятся мои сюрпризы? – только спрашивает он.  
Рэй уверенно кивает.  
\- Тогда потерпи до завтра. Тогда всё и узнаешь.  
На открытом лице Рэй написано неимоверное страдание от неведения с примесью детской радости и этого Кайло вполне хватает, чтобы ещё раз увериться в правильности своего поступка.

Чтобы всё подготовить ему приходится встать на час раньше, но это того стоит.   
Без четверти шесть Рэй выбегает на мост и преодолевает его торопливым шагом. Кайло видит её сквозь ряд деревьев и покрывающую их листву. Он встречает её доброжелательным взглядом, опираясь спиной о бок потрёпанного пикапа и скрестив на груди руки. Молчаливо оттолкнувшись от него, Кайло обходит машину и открывает пассажирскую дверь. Многозначительно смотрит и Рэй понимает, что её приглашают внутрь. Её глаза загораются.  
\- А куда мы едем? – выпаливает она уже внутри.  
Кайло ничего не отвечает, просто садится за руль и заводит мотор. Тот возмущается, кашляет, но начинает работать.  
\- Мы едем в город?  
Кайло молча выруливает на большую дорогу. Ему немного непривычно - он давненько не водил - но постепенно вспоминает. Это как езда на велосипеде.  
\- Нам далеко?  
\- Господи, Рэй, ты просто как ребёнок, - фыркает он, но совершенно беззлобно. - Потерпи и всё будет.  
Она затихает, но Кайло чувствует, как время от времени она бросает на него любопытные взгляды.   
Всю дорогу до города они сидят, сохраняя тишину. Прибывают они в него полчаса спустя. Кайло проезжает центр с большой площадью и ратушей, недолго петляет по лабиринту узеньких улиц и останавливает машину около старого здания отеля. Тянется назад, достаёт небольшой пакет и коротко командует:  
\- Жди.  
В холле пусто, как всегда безлюдно – даже не ресепшене нет никого – так что Кайло беспрепятственно проходит в уборную.  
Когда спустя пятнадцать минут он возвращается реакция Рэй вполне предсказуема – она смотрит на него, как на другого человека, но это отчасти правда - таким она его не видела никогда. Кайло и самому непривычна его новая одежда – мирская, из прошлого, но сейчас она ему необходима, чтобы не выделяться среди остальных, не привлекать внимания. На нём обычные, с низкой посадкой узкие чёрные джинсы, того же цвета спортивные кроссовки, белая футболка и сверху светло-серая худи с болтающимся на спине просторным капюшоном.   
Рэй ни о чём его не спрашивает, но смотрит во все глаза и выглядит так, будто сейчас взорвётся, поэтому он заговаривает сам.  
\- Мы едем в соседний город – он больше и чуть дальше, на побережье. Здесь многие знают священников и семинаристов в лицо, так что затеряться и быть незаметными у нас вряд ли получится. А это и есть наша цель.  
\- Мы собираемся ещё дальше? – в голосе Рэй немного страха, но больше томительного ожидания.  
\- Если ты не против, то да. Добираться не быстро – часа три. Прибудем утром, а уедем вечером, чтобы к ночи уже быть на месте. Так что… - Кайло наблюдает за Рэй, читает рождающиеся в ней эмоции, как строчки в раскрытой книге и понимает, что всё сделал правильно. - Вот мой сюрприз: ты проведёшь один день за пределами монастыря как обычная, самая заурядная девушка.  
Страх ещё не ушёл из её глаз, но заметно, как он постепенно растворяется.  
\- Так ты не против? – повторяет Кайло.  
\- Конечно нет, но… разве так можно?  
\- Ну, мы же профи в нарушении правил, - говорит он тоном Джеймса Бонда и берёт тёмные очки-авиаторы.   
Рэй, глядя на него, невольно улыбается.   
\- К тому же, что не запрещено – то разрешено. Ты имеешь законное право в любой момент покинуть аббатство. Будем считать, что на сегодня это твой вид послушания. Как твой учитель, святой отец и старший духовник налагаю его на тебя.  
Он подмигивает ей, одевает очки и сам не замечает, как изображает давно забытую широкую улыбку-оскал Бена, которой он раньше частенько пользовался, расточая при этом своё очень даже действующее на других очарование. Не замечает он и того, что Рэй смотрит на неё и впрямь завороженным взглядом.  
Кайло выжимает сцепление, мотор опять возмущается, как и в прошлый раз, но исправно работает.   
Другим путём, в противоположную от приютившегося на холме аббатства сторону, они выезжают из города. Рэй провожает высокие стены, башню собора и старинные здания с разноцветными витражами долгим взглядом… но потом отворачивается и смотрит перед собой.  
Ещё рано, дорога почти пустая - им встречается всего несколько машин, однако по мере того, как они двигаются всё дальше, она становится более оживлённой. Кайло ведёт всё быстрей и уверенней – привыкает к машине, да и шоссе здесь намного лучше: это тебе не ухабистый спуск с горы и не выложенные брусчаткой улицы их маленького городка. Тем временем солнце, которое уже давно встало, начинает светить вовсю, становясь невыносимо-жгучим. Рэй не выдерживает и снимает с головы белый платок, что закрывает её волосы до плеч, и ей тут же становится значительно удобней. Кайло замечает это и приоткрывает со своей стороны окно, в которое врывается всё ещё прохладный воздух раннего утра. Он украдкой, сквозь тёмные очки иногда поглядывает на Рэй, которая с любопытством смотрит в своё окно, рассматривая раскинувшийся за ним пейзаж.  
Кайло тянется к старенькой магнитоле и пытается включить какое-то радио. Бесполезно. В отличие от мотора музыка в этой машине, похоже, окончательно умерла. Впрочем, их путь не такой далёкий. Да и Рэй настолько поглощена своими ощущениями и мыслями, что ей попросту некогда скучать.

Они приезжают в назначенное время и первое, что они замечают, приближаясь к городу – полосу далёкого моря, которое даже отсюда видно, как волнуется и играет на солнце яркими бликами. Рэй явно радуется, в нетерпении подпрыгивает на своём месте, желая поскорее оказаться к нему как можно ближе. Минуя череду загородных домов и участков с обширными садами, молодые люди, наконец-то, въезжают в пункт их конечного назначения.  
Здесь для Кайло всё малознакомое, так что почти наугад он колесит в поисках того, что ему нужно. Магазины и бутики обычно сосредоточены в центре и он направляет машину в эту часть города. Наконец, он находит то, что искал.  
\- Как думаешь, зачем мы здесь? – спрашивает Кайло, осматривая постепенно наполняющуюся в выходной день прохожими улицу.  
\- Мне тоже нужно сменить одежду?  
\- Правильный ответ. Сама справишься?  
В её глазах сомнение, но она всё же отвечает:  
\- Думаю… да.  
 _Ей просто неловко сказать, что она боится_ думает Кайло, поэтому предлагает:  
\- Но знаешь, лучше я всё-таки пойду с тобой.  
Магазин уже час, как открыт, но в нём совсем нет посетителей - Кайло с Рэй являются единственными. Полусонная девушка со сплошной татуировкой на шее и плече почти лежит на стойке и при виде Рэй лениво машет куда-то влево, показывая на ту половину магазина, где висят исключительно женские вещи. Кайло садится в какое-то ужасно узкое и неудобное для него кресло, больше похожее на детское и по размерам подходящее скорее гному, зато кричаще-яркого модного оттенка, и начинает листать какой-то журнал. От обилия полуголых девиц с приоткрытыми ртами (лично ему всегда напоминающих об умственной неполноценности) его уже скоро начинает мутить и он захлопывает глянец обложки.  
В этот момент Рэй робко выглядывает из-за стойки с вещами – она явно растеряна и понятия не имеет, что выбирать. Продавщица тяжело вздыхает, но всё же идёт в её сторону мимо Кайло. Тот знает, что мотивирует людей лучшим образом и протягивает ей купюру, которая должна покрыть и покупку и чаевые. Девушка мгновенно оживает. Он не может больше там оставаться (если ещё хоть немного он посидит в этом кресле, то у него начнётся сколиоз), так что с чувством выполненного долга Кайло выходит наружу.  
Он садится в машину, ждёт и от безделья снова крутит радио. То на миг оживает, но тут же снова замолкает, к огромному его разочарованию.   
Часы показывают 10.45… 11… 11.15… и кажется, ненадолго он засыпает…  
Кайло слышит перелив колокольчика, когда Рэй открывает дверь, смотрит на неё… и сон с него сметает напрочь - как и он в это утро, Рэй полностью преображается, вот только её изменения намного значительней.   
Прежнего мешковатого серого платья и безликой блузки под ним нет - они покоятся в пакете, что девушка несёт с собой. Теперь на ней низкие белые кеды-тенниски, ярко-голубые джинсы с высокой талией и заправленная в них чёрная футболка Joy Division с их знаменитым рисунком. Её волосы собраны наверх, в хвост на затылке и закручены в забавную гульку с торчащими из неё короткими прядками. Она выглядит юно, свежо, очень мило и… сексуально. Но последнего Кайло благоразумно предпочитает не замечать.  
Главное – они оба готовы к своему сегодняшнему приключению.   
Они входят в другой мир и должны следовать его правилам.  
\- Так… нормально? – спрашивает Рэй явно смущённо и Кайло не может врать.  
\- Тебе очень идёт, - окидывает он её тёмными глазами с головы до пят. Ненадолго задерживается на тонкой талии и вновь поднимает их. - Самая настоящая девушка.   
Рэй улавливает его намёк на сказку о «настоящем мальчике» Пиноккио и невольно улыбается. Но ещё, и это заметно, ей приятен комплимент Кайло.  
\- Продавщица сказала, что сейчас все это носят, - осматривает она свой наряд. - Правда, она предлагала и другое, но… Мне понравилось вот это, - показывает девушка на футболку. – Несмотря на то, что какие-то странные эти горы.  
Кайло молчит и ничем не выдаёт себя. Но это не помогает.  
\- Это не горы, да? – ловит Рэй невысказанное.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но вы наверняка знаете, что это такое. Вы не можете не знать. Иногда мне кажется, что вы…  
Молодой священник замечает, как проходящий мимо мужчина и пара студентов смотрят на них двоих искоса, в непонимании, особенно на Рэй. И Кайло осознаёт причину - в футболках, джинсах и кедах, в этой обычной одежде они похожи на типичных молодых людей, что решили прогуляться по городу в свой общий выходной - а обращение к нему Рэй выбивается из этой картины.  
\- Рэй, - перебивает он её. - Можно попросить тебя?  
\- Да, - соглашается она, но выглядит немного озадаченно.  
\- Ты не могла бы перестать обращаться ко мне на «вы»? Только сегодня. У нас с тобой не настолько большая разница в возрасте и со стороны это выглядит немного… странно. Так что может не будем смущать людей нелепыми догадками?  
\- Ладно, - кивает она и пожимает плечами.  
\- Вот и договорились. Так о чём ты там говорила… а, о Joy Division.  
\- Вы сказали… - Кайло выразительно смотрит на Рэй и та поправляется, - ты сказал, что это не горы.  
\- Собственно, да, - он тянет молнию на груди вниз, снимает с себя толстовку (слишком жарко) и бросает её на спинку сидения, после чего захлопывает дверь. - Вообще-то это обложка самого первого альбома этой группы, который сделал её культовой. На самом деле это иллюстрация из Кембриджской астрономической энциклопедии, а эти горы-волны на ней не что иное, как график радиоимпульсов от пульсара…  
\- Это планета?  
\- Звезда с магнитным полем, - произносит он, засовывая в задний карман ключи от машины и отходя от неё, - … кажется. Я не силён в астрономии, если честно. А вот альбом…  
Он увлекает Рэй за собой и они идут вперёд по улице, обсуждая знаменитую британскую рок-группу, их песни… потом музыку вообще, её направления… а затем уже всё подряд. Первые несколько раз Рэй запинается, пытаясь назвать Кайло на «вы», но быстро привыкает…

Город принимает их в свои гостеприимные объятия и спустя какие-то полчаса они – его неотъемлемая часть – такие же, как и тысячи людей, что живут здесь. Просто девушка и молодой мужчина, которые приятно проводят время.   
Ничего интересного.   
Ничего необычного.

Они завтракают на бегу около фургона, переделанного в кафе на колёсах. Еда в нём оказывается на удивление вкусной – дымящийся ароматный кофе и тёплые булочки с лимонной глазурью и шоколадом.   
Булочки они проглатывают первыми, а кофе допивают, неспешно идя по оживлённому центру Старого города, явно облюбованному толпами туристов. И неудивительно – здесь чувствуешь себя словно в прошлом - настоящее Средневековье с низенькими домиками, увешанными цветами и старинными вывесками, похожими на иллюстрации братьев Гримм, и высокими готическими церквями с узкими окнами-бойницами, утыканными шпилями-пиками. Чтобы обойти его нужно потратить как минимум полдня.  
Что молодые люди и делают…

К обеду Кайло думает, что пора бы сделать им перерыв на отдых и что у Рэй нет сил идти сейчас куда-то дальше, но он крупно ошибается. Пока он покупает им пиццу она мчится к нему с новой идеей - как выяснилось, рядом находится главный художественный музей и им обязательно нужно туда пойти.  
\- Даже не смешно, - вздыхает Кайло, когда она выхватывает у него из рук свой кусок с оливками, салями и острым перцем.  
\- Ты о чём? – приподнимает брови Рэй, вгрызаясь зубами в сочную начинку.  
\- Вообще-то он был следующий пунктом нашей программы, - бросает Кайло с лёгким укором. - А потом археологический.  
\- И такой есть? Туда тоже идём, - уверенно кивает Рэй.  
\- Ну само собой, а как иначе? - притворно ворчит Кайло.  
Но всё наносное в нём тут же исчезает, стоит ему только увидеть Рэй посреди всех этих древностей - как жадно она бросается от одних артефактов к другим, читает их историю и описания; с каким интересом рассматривает каждую, казалось бы, незначительную деталь статуи или картины; с каким волнением созерцает их - свидетелей то ли бесспорного таланта, то ли безумного гения бесславных поэтов и художников-бессеребренников, отступников своей эпохи - и все же частиц чего-то великого.   
Но почему-то все эти сокровища - мёртвые, статичные, всего лишь осколки давно минувшего - меркнут на её фоне.  
\- Я готова смотреть на это вечность, - шепчет она, замерев перед статуей похищения Прозерпины Аидом, вглядываясь в словно настоящую плоть мрамора, которую одарённый скульптор превратил в подобие человеческой, заставил ожить.  
Тем временем Кайло стоит позади Рэй, наблюдает за плавным изгибом её шеи и ключиц, за выбившимися из её причёски тонкими волосками, что видны на свету и шевелятся от его дыхания, и очень старается не думать, что единственное, на что он мог бы смотреть вечность – это она.

*** 

\- Нет, я всё же не понимаю, как так можно! – возмущается Рэй, и сдвигает сурово брови.  
Они сидят на берегу моря, на узкой полосе местного пляжа, на который они случайно набрели, пока шли из кино - просмотр фильма был одним из пунктов, который Кайло посчитал обязательным, чтобы составить более полную картинку досуга современной девушки. Это была обычная романтическая комедия о любви и поиске отношений, которая недавно вышла в прокат. И Рэй она явно не понравилась.  
\- Что тебя больше всего смущает? – спрашивает Кайло немного лениво. Он сидит с ней рядом, вытянув вперёд длинные ноги и опираясь ладонями о песок позади себя.  
\- Как что? То есть… - её глаза округляются. - Может быть я не правильно поняла, но главная героиня встречается одновременно с двумя парнями, чтобы выбрать кто из них больше ей подходит?  
\- Да.  
\- И они знают, что она встречается с ними обоими?  
\- Насколько я помню – да.  
\- И при этом они не возмущены её поведением, а борются за неё, почти разрушив свою дружбу?  
\- В общих чертах всё верно.  
\- Непостижимо! – всплёскивает она руками и почти подпрыгивает в позе Будды, в которой она устроилась.  
\- И что конкретно?  
\- С чего бы начать? – Рэй изображает неведение с примесью сарказма и Кайло очень нравится это её новое выражение. - Ну во-первых, раз уж мы заговорили – мужчины. Мне кажется, нужно иметь полное отсутствие самоуважения, чтобы бороться за коварную, непостоянную женщину, по сути обманщицу, которая обводит вокруг пальца и того и другого. А как же чувство собственного достоинства? Если бы я узнала, что между мной и кем-то другим выбирают, я бы и секунды с таким человеком не оставалась.  
\- Это ты, - в голосе Кайло звучит одобрение. - Но есть люди, и их не так уж мало, которые считают соревновательный элемент романтичным.  
\- Пфф… - закатывает глаза Рэй. - А что касается главной героини… ну вот я только что сказала, что я про неё думаю, - смотрит она на Кайло весьма выразительно. - Она же попросту лгунья! Себялюбивая мошенница, которой на самом деле не нужен ни один, ни другой. Никаких чувств у неё нет – всего лишь расчёт.  
\- Не поверишь, как часто мужчины влюбляются в таких женщин. И какой популярностью они пользуются.  
\- Неужели _это_ , - Рэй хаотично машет руками, пытаясь изобразить сама не знает что, - нормальное поведение между мужчиной и женщиной?  
\- Некоторые считают, что да. Скажем так – большинство. Многие имеют больше одного партнёра или, находясь в постоянных отношениях, заводят сторонние связи. Есть те, для которых это как спорт – чем больше сердец ты покорил и постелей, в которых побывал, тем ты успешней.  
Рэй недолго думает, представляя про себя эту картину, а потом умильно морщит нос и выдаёт короткое:  
\- Фу.  
Кайло не выдерживает и тихо смеётся.   
Зачерпнув рукой горсть светлого песка, он медленно высыпает его обратно тоненькой струйкой.  
\- В последний раз я была в таком гневе, когда читала Илиаду.  
\- А, помню-помню, - Кайло снова откидывается назад. - Твоя критика Елены Троянской была безжалостна.  
\- Отвратительная женщина. И с чего её чуть ли не обожествляют? Изменила мужу, соблазнила Париса, сбежала с ним, явилась причиной (или предлогом, но не суть важно) разрушения величайшей Трои и что потом? Эта… - Рэй явно хочет употребить словцо покрепче, но сдерживается, - дама вернулась, как ни в чём не бывало, к своему мужу: вышла перед ним в чём мать родила и он, ну само собой, тут же ей всё простил. И зажили они снова счастливо, - в её голосе смесь благородного возмущения и язвительной злости. - Правда, при этом уничтожили величайший город-государство древности, разграбили, вырезали и увели в рабство всех его жителей, но кого волнуют подобные мелочи?  
\- Очевидно – тебя.   
\- Я, наверно, слишком пуританского воспитания, чтобы считать это какой-то возвышенной историей любви, - бурчит она недовольно.  
\- Не волнуйся, когда я первый раз читал Илиаду, я думал точно так же. А ведь мне тогда было тринадцать.  
\- Что ж, это меня не удивляет, - имеет она в виду его столь ранний интерес к классической литературе. - И успокаивает.  
Рэй вздыхает и меняет положение, чтобы сесть поудобней. Она сгибает ноги, опирается ступнями о песок и кладёт на колени перекрестье рук, водрузив сверху свой подбородок. Так, сохраняя тишину, в задумчивой позе, она смотрит на море, время от времени облизывающее берег мелкими волнами с барашками пены.  
Кайло поднимает взгляд к небу.   
Вечереет.   
Солнце постепенно садится, сползает ближе к горизонту и сквозь просвет в облаках виден закат - последние мгновения жизни великой звезды, дающей жизнь всему сущему. Очень медленно, почти незаметно оно гаснет, оставляя за собой алый след на воде и окружающих его предметах, превращается из слепящего светила в оранжево-красный круг, который неторопливо, словно нехотя погружается за черту, что отделяет море от неба.  
\- Я когда тебя увидела, сразу подумала, что ты из хорошей и обеспеченной семьи, - вдруг произносит Рэй. - Но не потому что… то есть… Ты образованный, утончённый, тактичный и в то же время уверенный в себе. Такому сочетанию невозможно научиться. В этом вырастаешь, оно окружает тебя и со временем становится твоей сутью.  
Всё ещё уткнувшись подбородком в косточку запястья она бросает на Кайло короткий взгляд, встречается им с его непроницаемо-тёмными глазами и тут же отводит.  
\- Я не ищу ответной откровенности, если ты так подумал. То, что я рассказала тебе о своей семье вовсе не значит…  
\- Ты права, - не даёт он ей закончить. - Я из богатой и не постесняюсь сказать влиятельной семьи. Мама занимает высокую должность в Сенате, а отец достаточно успешный предприниматель. Если говорить грубо то мама – власть, а отец – деньги нашего дома.  
Кайло легонько усмехается и усмешка его отдаёт горечью.   
\- Я раньше жил другой жизнью. Меня растили благородным, но в то же время амбициозным, избалованным данными мне преимуществами и возможностями. Когда имеешь всё имеешь и много соблазнов. И в какой-то момент…   
Кайло затихает, вспоминая былое.  
\- В какой-то момент эта превдосвобода выходит тебе боком. Вседозволенность несёт в себе скрытый подвох: когда можешь взять всё, чего пожелаешь, перестаёшь самое главное - получать от этого удовольствие. Ничто больше не приносит удовлетворения и тебе нужно больше, больше и больше… доминирования, насилия, власти… чтобы хоть что-то ощутить, хоть что-то почувствовать. Эта жажда иссушает тебя, лишает ориентиров, бросает в полной тьме, где нет ничего – ни верха, ни низа, только голод и примитивная жажда. Ты становишься их рабом, подчинённым этой зависимости, не понимаешь разницы между добром и злом, светом и тьмой.   
Кайло не легко даются эти слова:  
\- Ты потерян и слаб. Уязвим.  
Рэй пристально смотрит на него, тихонько вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Что я бы точно не сказала о тебе – что ты слаб.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он улыбается ей мягко, благодарно, а потом добавляет еле слышно:  
\- Но Бен был таким. Слишком похожим на своего отца. Поэтому я его уничтожил.  
Их разговор слишком неожиданно перешёл в серьёзное русло и Кайло этим слегка смущён, однако Рэй замечает это и умело переводит его на другую тему:  
\- Но знаешь, прости, что напоминаю - я ужасно проголодалась. Съела бы телёнка.  
\- Ох, конечно! – подрывается Кайло и отряхивает от песка ладони. – Нам давно пора ужинать.

Они покидают пляж.   
Солнце тихо умирает за их спинами.

*** 

Они идут по большой шумной улице, полной туристов и прохожих. Здесь много забегаловок и кафешек, где можно поесть, но Кайло ведёт их дальше, вглубь Старого города, чтобы найти более подходящее место. Один из множества ресторанов – тихий, консервативный, с отделкой из тёмной древесины и камня в духе шале и старинной вывеской – привлекает его внимание.   
Они занимают место за одним из столиков снаружи, (слишком жарко в этот по-настоящему летний вечер) и Кайло внимательно рассматривает меню, чтобы сделать заказ. В это время Рэй во все глаза смотрит вокруг – ресторанчик приютился в основании узкой улочки, с самого края небольшой площади с католическим собором в центре, перед которым копошатся какие-то люди, устанавливая помост и аппаратуру на нём.  
\- Стейк, овощи гриль и салат, - говорит Кайло немолодому официанту. Вопросительно смотрит на Рэй и она одними губами произносит «сам решай». – Даме то же самое.  
\- А что происходит? – интересуется Рэй.  
\- Сегодня день основателей города, - вежливо улыбается мужчина. - Местная группа всегда даёт большой концерт. Старые хиты.  
Он возвращается с уставленным тарелками подносом на удивление быстро и молодые люди жадно набрасываются на еду – за день они нагуляли такой аппетит, что и впрямь съели бы быка.  
\- Можно виноградный сок? – машет Рэй рукой мелькнувшему невдалеке официанту и тот кивает.  
\- Прости, не подумал о напитках, - извиняется Кайло, борясь с последним куском стейка.  
\- Глупости, - отмахивается девушка, наблюдая за тем, как площадь постепенно наполняется гуляками и местными жителями, которые пришли сюда, чтобы послушать концерт.  
В этот момент над головами молодых людей как по волшебству зажигаются огоньки многочисленных ламп и гирлянд, что своей сетью опутывают часть открытого пространства и всю улицу, где сидят Кайло и Рэй. Те же лампочки загораются над площадкой, на которую выходит группа. Её встречают одобрительными криками и разрозненными аплодисментами.  
При первых аккордах они становятся более многочисленными.  
Музыка звучит поначалу слишком громко, но постепенно становится привычной, приятной.  
\- Старый добрый рок. Хорошее начало, - улыбается Кайло.  
Рэй не разбирается, но ей тоже нравится заводная мелодия.  
\- Наконец-то! – радуется она появившемуся официанту. - Ужасно хочу пить.  
Тот ставит перед ними два бокала с бордовой жидкостью, которые молодые люди одновременно берут и чинно чокаются. Рэй опрокидывает свой, быстрыми жадными глотками пьёт… и давится.  
\- Господи… - кашляет она с непривычки. - Это что, вино?  
Кайло тоже успевать отпить добрую половину, прежде чем понимает, что им по ошибке принесли вино, а не сок. Что ж, по виду похоже, так что перепутать легко.  
\- Я сейчас поменяю… - пытается он встать, но Рэй его останавливает.  
\- А может… - выглядит она, как нашкодивший ребёнок, - пусть будет?  
Кайло давно отказался от алкоголя, как и от любого излишнего **чревоугодия** , но… разве можно сопротивляться этому кроткому взгляду?  
\- Хорошо, – откидывается он на спинку своего стула. – Пусть будет.  
\- Это же не плохо? Нет? – ищет его одобрения Рэй и Кайло не может её расстроить.  
\- Один бокал не повредит, - соглашается он.  
Спустя пять песен они заказывают ещё.

\- Хочешь туда? – кивает Кайло на площадку, где уже вовсю танцует народ. Он видит, что Рэй на самом деле там – смотрит во все глаза, еле сидит на месте и в любой момент готова сорваться, присоединиться к танцующей молодёжи.  
\- Я не… - сомневается она.  
\- Сегодня ты делаешь всё, что твоей душе угодно. Так ты хочешь?  
\- Да, - кивает она с таким видом, словно совершает нечто запретное, а он лишь запрокидывает голову и громко смеётся под аккорды развязной гитары. При этом его шея напрягается, натягивая линии кадыка и ключиц переплетением тонких жил, но он, конечно же, об этом не знает.  
\- Тогда идём.  
Рэй следует за ним сквозь танцующих и когда он останавливается, она останавливается там же.   
Басы вовсю ревут, гитары хрипят, а народ вокруг уже достаточно заведён, чтобы отдаться бешеному ритму. Танец объединяет, делает всех равными, звеньями одной цепи. Словно волна вскидываются руки, в одном порыве двигаются тела и головы, слова и крики. Песня становится единым гимном, мантрой… медитацией, которую страждущие повторяют снова и снова, в надежде обрести гармонию и равновесие, моменты спокойствия, счастья.  
 _I want to get away… I want to fly away…_ плывёт в ставшем вдруг резко горячем воздухе и Кайло тоже поддаётся этому зову, что окружает их.  
Рэй закрывает глаза, отдаётся ему наравне с Кайло, добровольно становится частью всего этого.   
Ей давно не было так хорошо, это очевидно…  
Он видит капли пота на её висках, тяжёлое биение беззащитной артерии на тонкой шее, плавное движение бёдер и соблазнительные повороты, что они так ловко выписывают, глубокое дыхание часто вздымающейся груди… участники Joy Division могли бы гордиться тем, что нашли приют в одном из самых прекрасных мест на этой планете, но Кайло отводит взгляд, поднимает лицо к небу и старается думать о Ленни Кравитце, а не о натянувшейся на груди Рэй футболке…  
Песня заканчивается.   
Тут же начинается другая, и с первых слов Кайло узнаёт её… но Рэй-то о ней ничего не знает. Учитывая характер её матушки – стопроцентно нет.  
 _But what’s confusing you is the nature of my game…_ выкрикивают вокруг нестройные голоса и не поддаться им практически невозможно, особенно под заводной ритм самбы - Rolling stones, хоть и давно миновали пик своей славы, всегда умели завести публику.  
 _Woo who… Woo who…_ одновременно выкрикивают сотни глоток и качаются вдвое больше рук, и они с Рэй среди них – видно, как её губы повторяют этот забавный клич и как она при этом смеётся.  
Однако когда она автоматически произносит _Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name…_ глядя снизу вверх прямо на Кайло, в этот момент он чувствует, как внутри неё что-то содрогается. Её глаза такие же бархатно-невинные, когда она растерянно повторяет за всеми _Just call me Lucifer_ и вдруг пугается, сжимает нервно губы, словно то, что сейчас слетело с них, что она произнесла – отрава, яд и он опасен для неё, для них с Кайло.  
Он легонько ухмыляется.  
Это всего лишь слова. Они ровным счётом ничего не значат.  
И всё же чувствуется, что Рэй испытывает облегчение, когда песня заканчивается.  
\- Мне нужно оплатить счёт. Я на минуту, хорошо? – спрашивает Кайло и Рэй кивает.  
Он и впрямь спешит, но в ресторане теперь полно людей, почти все места заняты и ему приходится подождать, чтобы выудить обслуживающего их официанта.  
Пока они разбираются в бумажках заказов проходит ещё время.  
Кайло немного нервничает, когда идёт назад – он задержался гораздо дольше, чем обещал – и не зря. Рядом с Рэй он видит какого-то парня, который настойчиво что-то говорит ей. Она хмурится, отодвигается от него, пытается увеличить расстояние между ними, особенно когда он хочет взять её за локоть.  
\- Какие-то проблемы?   
\- Никаких проблем, чувак, - поднимает тот миролюбиво руки, увидев рост Кайло и ширину его плеч, обтянутых белой футболкой.   
\- Тебя что, не учили, что нельзя трогать женщин без их на то согласия?  
\- Я не знал, что она с тобой.  
На лице Кайло написано презрительное «да, и это единственная причина, по который ты оставил её в покое», но он всего лишь бросает:  
\- Теперь знаешь.  
Парень растворяется в толпе.  
\- Всё в порядке? – заботливо трогает Кайло её плечо и это прикосновение, в отличие от предыдущего, действует на Рэй совсем иначе.  
\- Да, нормально.  
\- Извини, что оставил тебя одну. Больше такого не повторится.  
Нервозность Рэй идёт на убыль - рядом с ним она быстро успокаивается. Особенно, когда в наступившей тишине солист осторожно трогает струны своей гитары и извлекает из неё первые аккорды плавной, невесомой мелодии, что стаей бабочек устремляется вверх, в прохладный ночной воздух.   
Все вокруг тут же разбиваются на пары.  
\- Окажешь мне честь? – тихо спрашивает Кайло и приглашающе протягивает Рэй руку.  
Без доли колебаний Рэй вкладывает пальцы в его раскрытую ладонь.  
Он тянет её к себе и они неминуемо сближаются.   
Первые мгновения Рэй растеряна, но потом она делает то же, что и все окружающие её женщины со своими партнёрами – кладёт руки на плечи Кайло, обхватывает их. Он прикасается к ней с осторожностью, бережно берёт в кольцо объятий её хрупкую фигурку и ведёт, вовлекает её в медленный танец.  
Низкий ритм бьётся гулко, часто, как безнадежно влюблённое сердце, но постепенно становится всё громче.  
 _With or without you  
With or without you…_  
Рэй замирает испуганным кроликом, смотрит перед собой, на грудь Кайло, и не осмеливается поднять глаз.   
Когда же она всё-таки делает это, встречаясь с тяжёлым, почти осязаемым взглядом Кайло звучит _…I want more…_ отчего она вздрагивает, покрывается лихорадочным румянцем, но глаз не отводит. Рэй как будто не в силах это сделать и всё, что она может – это смотреть на склонённое к ней лицо Кайло с крупными, тяжёлыми, благородными чертами. Тёмные волосы падают на него, закрывая лоб и скулы, но Рэй хорошо видна россыпь родинок - около глаз и крупного орлино-хищного носа - что смягчают образ молодого мужчины.  
 _I can’t live  
with or without you…_  
Высокое соло электрогитары вспарывает воздух, отдаётся эхом под сводами собора и плывёт в окружающем молодых людей воздухе, который давно стал тяжёлым, вязким и невозможно густым, как тягучая цветочная патока. Двигаться в нём, говорить, дышать, становится неимоверно-тяжело, почти невыносимо…   
Невыносимо сладко…  
Светлячки огней пляшут всё быстрей, затягивают, ведут ведьминский хоровод над их головами и Кайло ловит отражение золотистых бликов в глазах Рэй. Свои – непроглядно-чёрные, с широко расползшимися кругами зрачков - он не видит и не представляет насколько неукротимыми, гипнотически-властными они сейчас выглядят.  
 _And you give yourself away…_  
…повторяется снова и снова, нарративом, всё громче, сильный голос солиста становится всё более надсадным и хриплым…  
Музыка вместе с прожекторами на сцене взрывается, накрывает всех безумным фейерверком, кричит страстью, отчаянием и невысказанной любовью, заползает под кожу и безжалостным чудовищем рвёт изнутри душу, кромсает уязвимые для неё сердца.  
Кайло чувствует момент, когда Рэй покоряется её зову, тянет руки выше, чтобы обхватить его и он склоняется к ней, чтобы она смогла закинуть запястья на загривок его шеи. Но сам он благоразумно не замечает, как его ладонь медленно скользит, спускается по спине Рэй и с потрясающим удобством устраивается на самом плавном и красивом изгибе женского тела – чуть ниже талии…   
_I can’t live  
with or without you…  
_Мир вокруг, люди, посторонние звуки – всё стирается, исчезает и остаются лишь они и прекрасно-жестокая баллада, что завораживает, связывает, сковывает их огненными путами…  
Ритм становится всё спокойней, мелодия стихает, хриплый голос солиста постепенно сходит на нет. Вскоре замирает последняя нота и площадь оглашают громкие аплодисменты. Это была последняя песня, так что после неё все начинают расходиться, рассредотачиваясь по многочисленным улочкам Старого города…  
Ладони Кайло, что всё это время крепко обнимали тонкий девичий стан и явно не собирались ослаблять хватку, вынуждены отпустить Рэй. Она вздрагивает, словно до этого спала, была во сне наяву, и неловко, в явном смятении тоже убирает руки - с его шеи.  
\- Уже поздно. Нам нужно идти, - говорит Кайло слегка охрипшим голосом и Рэй согласно кивает.  
Вслед за всеми они покидают площадь и сворачивают в одну из улиц, по направлению к оставленной машине.  
Они не говорят друг другу ни слова: Кайло пока не может - он всё ещё там, на площади, вместе с Рэй, опутанный её горячей близостью и музыкой, соединившей их – да и Рэй выглядит на редкость притихшей, погружённой в себя. Этот момент - для кого-то такой незначительный, всего лишь танец - был слишком интимным, растревожил Кайло, выбил почву из под ног, и чтобы вновь обрести её ему нужно время…  
\- Так-так-так. Смотрите-ка, наши друзья.  
На пустой ночной улице стоят несколько машин и окно одной из них открыто. Из него высовывается тот самый парень, который оказывал Рэй знаки внимания.  
\- Повеселились?  
Кайло знает такой тип людей (для которых веселье означает выпивка плюс насилие плюс чужое унижение) поэтому игнорирует его.  
\- Я задал тебе вопрос, - выходит тот из машины.  
\- Полагаю, у нас разные понятия о веселье, - вежливо говорит Кайло и продолжает идти.  
\- А чего это ты строишь из себя неизвестно кого? Я что, недостаточно хорош для вашего величества?  
\- Предпочитаю другого рода компанию.  
\- «Предпочитаю» - передразнивает парень совершенно мерзко, как делают это все задиры, но по сути трусы. - Так ты у нас правильный мальчик, да? Воспитанный?   
Парень склабится уличным псом и обращается к Рэй:  
\- Эй, красотка! Не хочешь пообщаться с другого типа мужчинами? Обещаю – с нами веселее.  
Краем глаза Кайло видит, как из машины выходят ещё двое.  
\- Не отвечай им, - тихо говорит он, обращаясь к Рэй.  
\- Слышь, деловой. Что, теперь уже в себе не так уверен?   
Спутники наглеца встают за его спиной и преграждают путь молодым людям.  
\- Поджилки трясутся при виде плохих парней?  
Столкновения не избежать, они жаждут его по любому за былое унижение своего предводителя, поэтому Кайло позволяет себе ответить:  
\- Насколько я могу судить, ты слишком ограничен, чтобы быть по настоящему плохим. Но ты не отчаивайся, продолжай совершенствоваться. Правда, для начала тебе бы следовало понять разницу между бунтарём и идиотом, и я мог бы попытаться объяснить её тебе, но… чудеса не в моей власти.  
\- Ах ты гнида… - произносит один из троицы.  
\- Он чё, самый умный? – вторит ему его товарищ.  
\- Неее… - тянет их заводила. - Идиот здесь ты. Нас трое, а ты один.   
Он делает шаг вперёд и говорит с омерзительным предвкушением:  
\- Да мы твою бабу, если захотим, наизнанку вывернем.  
При этих словах Кайло незаметно подбирается.  
\- Не советую, - тихо цедит он сквозь зубы.  
\- Ох, как страшно. И что ты сделаешь? Будешь осуждающе на нас смотреть и расскажешь лекцию о хорошем поведении?  
\- Увидишь, - звучит в ответ не с угрозой. С обещанием.  
Они долго не раздумывают и кидаются на Кайло разом, единой стаей. Правда, первый из них тут же платит за своё рвение сломанным носом (и возможно челюстью) и безвольной грудой падает на мостовую, зато двое других выступают единым фронтом и Кайло пропускает несколько ударов, прежде чем ему удаётся вырваться от них.  
\- Уходи! – кричит он Рэй, держась за рёбра – он не может действовать без оглядки, пока она рядом - но она словно приросла ногами к земле и не может двинуться с места, полными ужаса глазами наблюдая за развязавшейся дракой.  
Главарь пользуется этим и бросается к ней, грубо хватает.  
\- Шлюха подзаборная, вздумала в недотрогу со мной играть!  
Он держит Рэй одной рукой за горло, встряхивает, как тряпичную куклу, а пальцами второй впивается в её лицо, как щупальцами, больно сдавливает.  
\- Чтоб неповадно было – на глазах твоего ухажёра трахну, - улыбается он садистски, тошнотворно, во весь рот.  
В этот момент в Кайло вскипает такая волна ярости, что застилает разум кровавой пеленой.   
**Гнев** затапливает его, ломает всё рациональное и сметает на своём пути последний здравый смысл, оставляя после себя лишь страх потери дорогого человека.  
Кайло уклоняется от атаки стоящего перед ним противника, пригибается, а потом точным движением перехватывает направленную на него руку и резко выворачивает, ломая кость. Раздаётся противный хруст, громкий мужской вопль, который не останавливается, звенит, захлёбывается, остаётся на высокой скулящей ноте даже тогда, когда переходит в настоящие рыдания вперемешку с проклятиями.   
Но самую искреннюю свою реакцию Кайло припас для того, кто посмел думать, что он может коснуться своими грязными мыслями Рэй.  
Кайло бросается к нему чёрно-белой тенью, матёрым хищником, отрывает от неё и так же, как до этого тот парень сделал это с Рэй, сдавливает рукой гортань, которая практически вся помещается в широкую ладонь Кайло, после чего впечатывает в стену, словно хочет раскрошить об неё чужой затылок.  
\- Всё ещё думаешь, что имеешь на неё право? - пальцы усиливают нажим ещё на пару миллиметров.  
Парень испуган до чёртиков - он-то абсолютно не ожидал такого поворота событий и был уверен в своей безнаказанности - его глаза выпучены, словно готовы вывалиться из орбит и отчаянно, с остервенением и животным ужасом он цепляется, впивается в душащую его руку, стараясь оторвать её от себя, ослабить эту стальную хватку.   
\- Ещё раз тронешь её, только подумаешь об этом и я вырежу тебе хребет, - говорит Кайло хладнокровно, леденяще-тихо и от этого ещё страшнее.  
Воздуха в лёгких его жертвы становится всё меньше и меньше и он постепенно синеет.  
\- Покажи, что ты меня понял, - произносит Кайло лениво-вкрадчиво.  
Парень кивает, вернее пытается изобразить согласие - его глаза налиты кровью и почти закатываются…   
В этот момент Кайло отпускает его и он падает вниз, валится, как куль с мукой, тяжело и часто хватая ртом воздух и надсадно сипя.  
\- Приятного вечера, - с той же вежливостью, с которой начал, Кайло заканчивает эту встречу, переступает скрюченную у его ног фигуру и уходит, оставляя злосчастную троицу валяться посреди улицы.  
Кажется, кого-то из них тошнит, но его такие мелочи мало интересуют.  
Он идёт вперёд, всё быстрее и быстрее, но не спешка его гонит, а что-то другое – то, что переполнило его сейчас, разрослось и набрало силу – то, что прежде было тщательно запрятано, загнано в клетку, похоронено, сожжено…   
Кайло останавливается уже около их машины или скорее замирает взведённым курком.  
… нечто разрушительное, неумолимое и жестокое, ломающее всё на своём пути…  
Он бьёт кулаком в стальную дверь, сдирает костяшки, но эта боль – мелочи.   
Кайло упирается лбом в холодный металл и дышит частыми рывками: хватает воздух так же жадно, как вышедший победителем из смертельной для него гонки зверь. Он задыхается - от переполняющих его эмоций, от ярости, что владеет им и злости на себя, что допустил это: не только угрозу для Рэй, но и потерю контроля, возвращение к тому, кем он поклялся больше никогда не быть.  
В этот момент Рэй, что стоит позади, подходит к нему.  
\- Всё хорошо, - шепчет она и ласково касается кончиками пальцев его напряжённой спины.  
А потом нежно, осторожно, но в то же время абсолютно безбоязненно обнимает его сзади, обхватывает своими тонкими руками.  
\- Всё хорошо, Бен, - шелестит она, связывая его своим объятьем и прижимаясь щекой к широкой спине. - Всё закончилось. Ты защитил меня.  
Она всё повторяет это, словно баюкает, укладывает спать маленького ребёнка и, в конце концов, молодой священник чувствует, как тот, кого он когда-то считал, что уничтожил, уходит.

***


End file.
